


Of Black Ties and High Heels

by Kingless



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Closeted Character, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Grinding, M/M, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Quickies, Riding, Smut, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, dont be silly wrap your willy, stripping is a hard job guys, use condoms everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingless/pseuds/Kingless
Summary: Taeyong has always had to work hard, doing the work no one else wants to do just to get by. He’s no stranger to tough situations. However, when the owner of the club Neo comes around asking questions about their manager he may say a few things he shouldn’t.Jaehyun has always taken an interest in the ground work of his business, however keeping himself out of incriminating scenes was what he did best. More for his own sake than anyone else's. But as he gets wind of some trouble in one of his clubs he heads down to handle the issue personally.Trouble was apparently named Lee Taeyong.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 28
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_diss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_diss/gifts).



> For K, I hope I lived up to your expectations <3 
> 
> (Quick sidenote!)  
> I have a personal vendetta against Lee Sooman for a variety of reasons but this is not an attack on his person! The Lee Sooman in this fic is a figment of my own imagination! Thanks!  
> Also, Taeyong in that white lace crop top was the best thing I've seen in a long time  
> Also, also, Jung Jaehyun has never had a bad comeback look but kick it and punch hurt me in the best way

There’s a certain fog that settles over Taeyong as he gets ready for work. He thinks it may be a coping mechanism, and if it was, then it worked. He hardly knew how long it had been since he’d come into the back dressing room and shimmied into his most popular outfit. All black shorts and leather straps against pale skin and eyes lined in black and silver. Every aspect of the get up accentuating how pale and lithe he was, even his hard earned muscle hardly made him look any less dainty and fragile. And that’s what people here liked, the innocent, big eyed persona matched with the dark, sultry look. Maybe it was playing on something taboo that made it seem so desirable. Either way, it got him good tips. So he didn’t knock it. 

“Hey Snowflake, whatcha doin?” a voice asked, Taeyong was bent over in his chair, tugging on the black heel on his foot. He knew that voice without having to look, so he continued to fiddle with the black strap till it was comfortable. 

“Missing my bed” he sighed, he straightened and found a glittery, sweaty Ten standing against his vanity. Ten’s outfit had consisted of a shimmery pair of too-short shorts and silvery harnesses criss crossing his chest. Plus a whole lot of body glitter, which was very much in Ten fashion. Now the shorts were just a bit out of place, bills of every kind sticking out of the waistband and leg holes. A few fluttered in between the harness and Ten’s skin as well. 

“Well, we have evaluations today, so keep your chin up and power through,” he said, grinding the thick heel of his boot against a spot on the ground idly. Taeyong had the urge to groan, he hated evaluation day. 

Two years ago, when Ten had introduced Taeyong to the strip dancing business, it hadn't been so bad. The owner of the club was agreeable and he wasn’t as sleezy as you’d expect a strip club owner to be. Taeyong made good money with tips on top of that. It was enough to pay his rent and cover tuition, food and toiletries were another issue. But he managed regardless. And he still got to dance, even if the focus wasn’t on his routine and more on his ass. 

However, it was about a year in that the first owner passed away after he got shot in a bar fight he wasn’t even a part of. The guy who took over after him, he was Taeyong’s real problem. Lee Sooman had no regard for his dancers and Taeyong was half sure he had a cocaine problem. Not only that, but he liked Taeyong. A lot. It was more often than not that Taeyong was dodging his lingering touches and passes. And the more Taeyong rejected him the worse his hours got, and his shifts. He could have argued the first time Sooman had given Taeyong a night shift on the day he had a lot of things due, or the night before a final. But Taeyong wasn’t the kind of person to make trouble, keeping his head down and suffering through gruesome graveyard shifts was the easier option for him. So that’s what he did. On evaluation day, though, Taeyong would have to put on a personal show for their boss. 

“I should just quit and live under a bridge somewhere” Taeyong grumbled, standing up and tipping back and forth on the heels to make sure he could manage them tonight. 

“No way, your apartment is my favorite place to hang out” Ten said, scooting by and falling into Taeyong’s chair. Taeyong folded his arms, expression sour. Ten gave him a gentle look, “Yong-ah, if you really hate doing this I can put you up for a couple of months” he offered, Ten’s situation was very different to Taeyong’s. While Taeyong had to struggle to make rent and afford to eat that month, Ten lived in an apartment complex owned by his parents. He didn’t have to pay rent and he got a full ride thanks to his grades in school. The only thing he had to pay for was food and whatever clothes he decided he wanted that week. Ten had been the source of a lot of Taeyong’s meals during the drier months at the club. And while Taeyong was grateful for his friend, he never understood why Ten stuck around such a dingy place if he didn’t need to. Then again, Taeyong never bothered to ask. 

“No, I still have time before finals week. I can manage” Taeyong said, 

“Snowflake, you’re on” a staff member leaned into the dressing room with a knock on the door frame, Taeyong let go of a soft breath and faced himself in the mirror of his vanity briefly. Taeyong’s initial look, the grey hair and innocent persona, had been fun to bring to life. But now that he was this tired, he was thinking of rebranding. 

“Your roots are showing” Ten said, standing up and leaning into the mirror beside Taeyong. He reached up, pushing his hand through Taeyong’s hair to make it look just a little more messy. “Come over this weekend, I’ll touch them up for you” he said, Taeyong nodded. 

“Will I see you later?” he asked, 

“If you want me to wait around, I will” Ten said, taking Taeyong’s chair again, crossing his legs this time. Taeyong didn’t like to bother Ten much, but he was exhausted this week. And Taeyong found that he relaxed the best when he was on his ratty couch with Ten while a really terrible sitcom played on the tv. 

“If you don’t mind, I can get us dinner” Taeyong offered, already nearly wincing at the offer. Ten smiled, eyes understanding and shining in the dim light of the dressing room. 

“Sure, don’t worry about dinner, I’ve been craving chicken so I’ll pay” Ten said, Taeyong new better than to argue with Ten about these things but he still gave him a look before sending him a wave on his way out of the dressing room. The hall that lead to the main floor was dark, a set of red, velvet curtains blocking his way. It was meant to be dramatic and sexy, but Taeyong always kind of fought with the curtains before making it out into the crowds. 

The club’s main floor was a stretch of cat walks, tables, and a gorgeous bar with a long aquarium above it. The main lights were low but strings of glittering bulbs resembling stars were strung across the high ceilings, hanging curtains of silk too. And plenty of gorgeous men in outfits ranging from artistic to downright salacious for the picking populated the stages and crowds. They got their share of men and women in the club, but due to being so close to the red light district they got more closeted men than anything. Which was fine by Taeyong, he wasn’t all that picky about who was paying his bills so long as they got paid. 

“Snowflake” a voice crowed, Taeyong glanced at the catwalk he was passing just as the dancer on the pole bent backwards at an obscene angle to grin at him. 

“Hi Haechannie” Taeyong said, Donghyuck was sporting his most popular outfit tonight too. Fishnets under a pair of short cut offs and a red, leather jacket over them with nothing underneath. His eye makeup was all reds and silvers as well, fiery and matching his sunny persona perfectly. 

“Your number one customer is back today, I tried to give him a dance but he refused” Donghyuck said, Taeyong knew who he was referring to. The guy’s name was Mark, he was adorable and had a thing for Taeyong. He could still remember the first time Mark had ever come into the club. He had been with a group of his friends and as red as a tomato the whole time. Taeyong had been in a good mood that night and talked to him while he gave him a dance, easing him through the whole process. The poor kid had creamed his pants and left early. Taeyong had never expected him to come back a few weeks later. Now he was a regular of Taeyong’s, and probably Taeyong’s favorite customer to date. 

“Thanks, I’ll handle it” he said, Donghyuck turned around on one heeled foot, rolling his body before bending forward to make it seem like he was still working it for the men swaying drunkenly nearby. 

“He’s really cute, he’s got such a baby face. It’s no fair you get him all to yourself” Donghyuck pouted, 

“Tell that to him, and you’ve got incoming,” Taeyong pointed at a pair of men approaching Donghyuck’s catwalk, wads of cash tucked in their palms. Donghyuck huffed as he reached back toward his pole, 

“See you around hyung” Donghyuck blew Taeyong a kiss before approaching his two new patrons, Taeyong went to look for his own. It was always easy to pick Mark out of a crowd, he was the only one who didn’t look like he thought he owned the place. So Taeyong found him between the bar and a catwalk where no one had begun dancing yet. As Taeyong approached Mark glanced up, face was red as usual. His gaze lit up, 

“U-um, Snowflake” while Mark had shared his name with Taeyong it was against policy to share Taeyong’s name with him, so Snowflake it was. Taeyong smiled, always finding Marks’ fidgeting endearing. 

“Right on time, as usual” Taeyong said, Mark tried to stand up but Taeyong gently pushed him back down into his seat. He swung one leg over his lap, climbing up and sliding his arms around Mark’s shoulders. “Any special requests today?” he asked, already rolling himself against Mark. As was also the case with poor Mark, he was hard in his pants already.

“N-no, um, thank you” he said, lips pressing into a line and gaze flicking between Taeyong’s leather striped chest and his eyes. Taeyong only smiled down at him before starting the usual routine. Lots of grinding, a few body rolls, a little dirty talk. It was the perfect recipe for horny customers, or awkward boys who had a crush on him. Either way, Mark was watching Taeyong intently. 

It never takes long for Mark to begin practically vibrating beneath Taeyong, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. There was a strict no touching policy at the club, but they were allowed to bend it a bit when they saw fit. After all, the rule was there to protect them. Besides, Taeyong’s killing move was usually something like this. He reached down, taking Mark’s hand and gently biting the tip of his thumb, lips curling up as he made full eye contact with him. Mark shuddered, hips kicking and a small noise leaving his mouth. The harsh twitch of Mark’s dick in his pants told Taeyong all he needed to know. Plus, Mark seemed to be having some trouble breathing. 

“Take a breath, baby” Taeyong said, slipping out of Mark’s lap. Mark reached a shaky hand into his pocket, producing a small wad of cash. Taeyong took it, tucking it into his shorts. “You know where the bathroom is, I’ll see you again soon” he said, sliding a hand along the back of Mark’s neck before sauntering away. Mark didn’t usually have it in him to say much after their sessions, so Taeyong didn’t waste much time before seeking out his stage for the night. 

It was always a good day when he could start his night out easy like that, but as Taeyong climbed into his stage and already found a crowd of rambunctious men surrounding him he felt a bit slimy. This was work, so Taeyong put himself in that mindset. Work. Taeyong listened to the music playing overhead, the same song across the club. Something dark and full of bass, he could work with that. 

Taeyong closed his eyes, letting the music slide across his skin, feeling the bass in the stage beneath his feet. And when he opened his eyes, he moved. If Taeyong had created the recipe for a good lap dance then he’d mastered his stage routine. He started on the pole, wrapping himself around it and arching so he could suspend himself at an angle much like the one Donghyuck had been at earlier. He wrapped his thighs around the pole, squeezing and falling until his palms touched the stage. He turned over in the air, splitting his legs so that one heel planted onto the ground so that the rest of him could follow seconds later. He lowered himself to his knees once he was right side up, far closer to the edge of the stage and the loud, dollar waving patrons. And once he was up close, his face inches from their hands, that’s when Taeyong really put on a show. 

The day was dragging on, business as usual. Boring, business as usual. Jaehyun leaned back in his chair, the leather squeaking as he shifted his legs apart to stretch. His office was empty again, lucky for him the meetings had been going smoothly. Almost too smoothly. 

Jaehyun had been running the Neocity gang for years now, he had whipped it into shape when their last leader was taken out by a hit. Heechul had been messy, reckless. He didn’t take care of his people. His empire was on the verge of collapse. Jaehyun didn’t often speak ill of the dead, but Heechul’s passing had been a blessing for the group. 

Once he had control, Jaehyun had pooled their resources, pulled their people, and shifted their entire axis. They dropped the hard drugs and got into more legal business practices, clubs, bars, and slightly more mainstream drugs. Things college kids pay for. With their connections it wasn’t hard to do, but the moment other gangs in the city got wind of their new leaf, things had been difficult. At every turn, there was someone else trying to take what was theirs, ready to challenge them for what they had. Sometimes just for posturing. But it was dangerous nonetheless. 

People were what made the world turn, without people nothing worked. And unhappy people were just as bad. So that was Jaehyun’s priority, making sure business was running smoothly by grooming people to run it and taking care of the people who really made it work. However, in spite of this practice, Jaehyun had bad days. Days where he needed to remind their underlings why he was the boss. Yes, happy workers were good. But workers who didn’t know their place, they were just as bad as unhappy workers. 

“You still with me?” a voice drew Jaehyun from his thoughts, Johnny and Yuta stood on either side of his desk. Johnny was holding a file, brow raised. 

“Mm” Jaehyun hummed, expression noncommittal. Johnny snapped the file shut in one hand before placing it on Jaehyung’s desk, 

“Since you looked miles away, I’ll repeat what I said. There’s talk about our guy at club Neo, something about the mistreatment of dancers. I’m going to send one of our flat foots to check it out, just thought you should know in case we end up having an issue” Johnny said, club Neo. Jaehyun hadn’t been there in a while. He hummed again, sitting forward and picking up his phone and wallet. 

“I’ll go myself, unless I have anything important scheduled this evening” he said, tucking them into his jacket and standing up. 

“Just a few more check ins with our runners, are you sure you want to go? It’s just a rumor” Johnny said, 

“I need a break from all the number talk, you’re both welcome to join me” Jaehyun said, brushing past them with an amused glance. 

“Did our boss just ask us to go to a strip club with him?” Yuta asked, a half grin on his face as he followed Jaehyun to the door to his office. 

“Strictly business, Yuta, a drink and some business” Johnny said, bringing up the rear as they left. 

Jaehyun had a council of sorts, Johnny and Yuta were on it. Along with Doyoung and Taeil. While Jaehyun was the one they told stories about, the one with the wrap sheet a mile long and a reputation that would impress the scummiest of mobsters, it was his council that made the decisions as a whole. Jaehyun was grateful for them, while he had the last say, having five heads instead of one was always helpful. 

Club Neo was the original. The start of their chain when they officially shifted gears. Jaehyun remembered seeing the building for the first time, nestled at the heart of the red light district. Remembered the aspirations for something better than this, for people who deserved better than this. 

Despite it being six in the evening when they rolled up to the club it was fairly busy. Jaehyun stepped out of their car onto the curb, peering up at the neon, pink sign above the double doors behind the velvet rope. The word Neo in cursive. It lit up the whole street at night, Jaehyun had seen it before. With the sun still out, though, it was a big lackluster.

“You’re really in your own head today, no wonder you wanted to come out” Johnny said, clapping Jaehyun on the shoulder as he and Yuta passed him on their way to the doors. Jaehyun gave him a look as they waited for him, 

“I’m coming out to make sure our business is running smoothly, nothing else” he said, Yuta raised a brow. 

“Uh huh, and not because you haven’t gotten laid in months” he said, Jaehyun’s expression soured. 

“It’s alright, nothing wrong with unwinding after a long week” Johnny said, pushing the door open finally. Jaehyun didn’t justify them with an answer, deciding to head inside instead. The hall leading to the main floor was roped off, a thick armed man standing between them and the curtains blocking their way. However, as soon as the bouncer saw them he unhooked the ropes and parted the curtains, bowing as they passed. Johnny gave him a quick wave of his hand before they finally moved onto the main floor. 

There was music pulsing through the air, Jaehyun could feel the bass in the ground beneath his feet. The stench of sex and sweet perfume was thick in the air. So thick that Jaehyun could feel it on his skin, making him feel kind of sticky within minutes of walking through the club. There were men clambering at the stages, dancers in sparkly, skimpy outfits here and there. But Jaehyun didn’t look at anyone, deciding to focus on finding their appointed manager first. Once the rumors were confirmed or quashed, then maybe Jaehyun could relax with a drink or a lap dance. 

The back office was through another set of velvet curtains. Johnny led the way, opening Sooman’s office door without even a knock. Sooman jumped at his desk, a curse flying from his lips. Jaehyun stepped in, leveling him with a gaze that had petrified a number of people in his career. 

“B-boss, boss, how are you? What are you doing here? It’s been a long time” Sooman said cordially, standing and hurrying around his desk to greet them. Soomon offered his hand, Jaehyun kept his gaze cold, hands not moving from his pockets. After a moment of silence that made most men sweat, Sooman lowered his hand and cleared his throat. “What do I uh, what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, 

“A few rumors have come our way about how you’ve been running things down here, Mannie” Johnny said, closing the office door behind them with a foreboding click. Sooman wet his lips anxiously, 

“Rumors? What about?” he asked, 

“When we first met, I was still an underling” Jaehyun began, pacing carefully toward Sooman. “I remember the kind of person you were, working under Heechul. You once burned one of our girls with a cigar because she got your drink order wrong. But I hope you understand one thing only, I am not Heechul” Jaehyun’s voice carried a terrifying cold, his gaze just as icy. Sooman was breaking out in a sweat, 

“Y-you’re not, I know your rules, boss” he stumbled over his words, “come on, let me-let me show you, yeah? We’ve got evaluations today, the guys give their best performances today” He said, trying to inch past Jaehyun. After a moment of peering down his nose Jaehyun moved aside, letting Sooman open the door, but he startled at the figure standing there with a fist raised, ready to knock. 

The man was a ways shorter than them, slender and wearing a jacket over a t shirt and sweatpants. 

“Um, is this a bad time?” the man asked, his eyes still lined in makeup and blinking around at each of them. 

“No! Ten, this is our boss- er my boss, Jung Jaehyun, and his compatriots” Sooman introduced them, “this is Ten, he’s one of our top dancers” he said, beaming. Ten raised a brow, 

“Hello” he bowed, but kept his gaze up, surveying them curiously. 

“Ten, was it?” Johnny asked, Ten peered at him, doing nothing to hide the fact that he was absolutely checking Johnny out. 

“It is, and your new name is Hot Stuff” Ten said, Sooman made a strangled noise. 

“Alright! Were you on your way out? Have a good night” he said, trying to usher him away. 

“Hold on a second there, I just wanna have a quick talk with one of your loyal workers” Johnny said, beckoning Ten with a crook of his finger. And Ten must be smart, because he listened, approaching him. “Now tell me, have you ever felt unsafe in your work place?” Johnny asked, giving Ten a once over and then a dashing smile. Ten seemed to be liking what Johnny was putting out too, because he leaned just a little closer. 

“I’d feel a lot safer in your arms” Ten said, smirking. He was the shameless sort, Jaehyun was almost impressed. Sooman seemed to be sweating under the collar, though, so Jaehyun paid close attention. 

“We can come back to that, doll, but I’d be grateful if you answered the question” Johnny said, letting Ten move into his personal space a bit more. 

“Mm, not unsafe, definitely uncomfortable. But that’s a given in this line of work” he said, expression thoughtful. 

“Anything in particular that makes you uncomfortable?” Yuta asked from Jaehyun’s side, 

“Well, we aren’t kicking out the rougher patrons anymore. They get a little grabby after a few drinks” Ten explained, Jaehyun dragged his gaze over to Sooman. It had been his council that set the rules for all the clubs, that was a rather important one. “But I’m not the one you should be talking to, I don’t work nearly as many hours” Ten said, 

“Who works the most hours?” Johnny asked, 

“Mm, Sicheng and Taeyong, they definitely work the most” Ten said, humming a bit. 

“Are they working today?” Yuta asked, 

“Sicheng isn’t, but Taeyong is. He’s on the floor right now” Ten said, 

“I’d like to speak to him” Jaehyun said, moving toward the door. Sooman scrambled out of the way, 

“You go ahead and run home, doll, we’ll see each other again soon” Johnny said, Jaehyun heard the tail end of Ten’s pleased answer as he left the office to head back onto the floor. Sooman hurried out after him, 

“Taeyong is usually on stage C, he’s a great dancer so I keep him front and center” he said quickly, leading Jaehyun through the crowds of people. “He’s my hardest worker, takes any shift I give him” he said, a nervous chuckle in his voice. 

Stage C was in fact set front and center, a crowd of loud men surrounded it. Wolf whistles and crude promises filled the air around them. 

“Move it you lugs, move it” Sooman snapped, parting the crowd a bit and pulling a chair for Jaehyun. “You can enjoy the show and talk to him after, he’s only got a few minutes left” he said, dusting off the chair and snapping at a nearby waitress. “What’s your poison, boss?” he asked, Jaehyun held a hand up. 

“I’m fine, thank you” he said, Sooman’s cheek twitched. 

“Alright” He shooed the waitress away, “if you need anything I’ll uh, be over here” he moved aside and Jaehyun sighed heavily, peering up at the stage. The man laid out on it was lithe and smooth, the black he wore making it painfully obvious how pale he was. He turned over, arching his back and stretching out across the stage once more. Jaehyun noticed that he refused to make eye contact with just about anyone, peering past the crowd or at his own hands as he moved. He seemed almost distracted, but each of his movements was sensuous, careful. His muscles flexed, keeping his motions smooth. Jaehyun could admit, the dance itself was entertaining. Sensual and pleasing to the eye. However, it wasn’t enrapturing, nothing that face value was to Jaehyun. 

The music began to come to a crescendo, Taeyong slid into a crouch, stretching his arms above his head and twisting his body to show off the gorgeous curve of his spine. Jaehyun felt his interest peak as Taeyong peered coyly over his shoulder, peering through the crowd for the first time that Jaehyun had seen. However, he didn’t focus on any singular person. He stood up slowly, bowing as the song ended. The crowd went wild, tossing bills onto the stage and begging him to stay as he left. 

“So, what’d you think?” Jaehyun tensed at how close Yuta was standing, he hadn’t even noticed him approach. 

“It was impressive, we’ve hired some good performers” Jaehyun said, Yuta had that stupid grin on his face again. 

“Is that why you looked all dreamy?” he asked, Jaehyun gave him a look but schooled his features into his usual cool mask as Sooman slipped through the crowd toward them. 

“I told Taeyong to meet you in one of our private rooms” he said, sleezy grin gleaming in the low light. 

“I’ll leave you to that, I’m gonna go find Johnny before he gets himself into some real trouble” Yuta said, patting Jaehyun on the shoulder. Jaehyun gave him a nod, 

“I’ll show you to the room” Sooman gestured, Jaehyun let him lead the way. 

Jaehyun was well trained, his mask rarely ever cracked. And that went for right then as well. But Jaehyun wondered, as Sooman opened a red door with a curly number 2 printed on it, why he was trying so hard to seem unaffected. 

Taeyong was seated on a plush couch in the silk lined room, there was a mini bar and a table as well. 

“Taeyong, this is my boss, Jung Jaehyun. Treat him well and answer his questions properly” Sooman said, jaw a bit tight. Jaehyun didn’t fail to notice the slight glint in his eyes either, or the way Taeyong glanced at the ground as he nodded. Not a word spoken. Jaehyun didn’t like that. 

“I’ll take it from here” Jaehyun said, Sooman paused. It seemed to take him a moment but he nodded, plastering on another tight smile. 

“Of course, call if you need anything” he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Jaehyun turned, peering at Taeyong who kept his gaze down. 

“I just need to ask you a few things” Jaehyun said, moving toward the couch. He kept a good distance between them as he sat, but even from that length Jaehyun could see sweat sparkling on his skin and the way the leather pressed soft, red marks into his skin. Something in him wanted to run his fingers beneath them, tug on them. But the moment Taeyong lifted his gaze Jaehyun met it, 

“That’s what Sooman said, did I do something wrong?” Taeyong asked, and for the first time in a long time Jaehyun opened his mouth without a word to say. From afar, Taeyong was eye catching, a great performer. But up close, not only was he dainty and small but his gaze was doe like. Big, shining eyes and thanks to the anxiety he seemed to have about this meeting he wore a slight pout on his lips too. They were glossy and pink. Jaehyun blinked, focusing. 

“No, it isn’t you I’m worried about” he said, Taeyong’s brow pinched a bit. “Have you been...comfortable, working here?” Jaehyun asked, Taeyong seemed to mull it over. 

“It’s work” he said simply, 

“There haven’t been any issues with staff? Patrons?” Jaehyun pressed, Taeyong turned his head a bit. 

“Um…” he murmured, 

“Sooman?” Jaehyun said, Taeyong frowned a bit. 

“It-it doesn’t bother me that much, he’s still a pretty good boss” he said, 

“What has he done?” Jaehyun asked, already unhappy with what he’s gathered so far. 

“Nothing terrible, just...you know, he gets handsy and he talks about my body a lot” Taeyong shrugged, a flush making his neck pink. “And we had a problem with a few guys a couple weeks ago, they hit Jungwoo and got thrown out. But Sooman let them back in this past week” he said, picking at his shorts a bit. 

“Is that it?” Jaehyun asked, Taeyong nodded. He didn’t seem to have anything else to say so Jaehyun nodded, “thank you for letting me know, it’ll be handled” he stood, going to the door. 

“Um” Taeyong said, Jaehyun paused with a hand on the knob, peering back at him. Taeyong fidgeted a bit, “nothing’s going to happen, right? He isn’t going to just disappear or anything, is he?” he asked, looking nervous. Jaehyun found him oddly endearing, 

“Don’t worry about it, enjoy your evening” He said, finally opening the door. Yuta and Johnny were waiting right outside, Johnny looked rather satisfied. 

“So, find anything interesting out?” He asked, 

“Sooman is just enjoying himself too much, getting handsy with his dancers, not enforcing the rules that keep them safe” Jaehyun said, 

“Great, this’ll be quick” Yuta said, Jaehyun hoped so. 

Jaehyun didn’t like or dislike teaching the lessons he did. However, there was always something satisfying about wiping the blood off his knuckles after righting a wrong. 

“We’ll be back in a few weeks, I hope to hear some better news Sooman” Jaehyun said, rubbing at a tender spot on his knuckles as he ambled out of Sooman’s office. Leaving the man hunched over his desk, groaning and holding a bleeding nose. Johnny whistled, 

“Very clean, to the point, I like it” he said, closing the office door behind them. 

“Since we have time, let’s get a drink” Yuta suggested, Jaehyun considered it. If he stayed, he could unwind, maybe get a private dance from Taeyong. But he didn’t like sticking around after his lessons, they didn’t sink in properly that way. 

“Let’s go to the Hedge instead” Jaehyun said, 

“Sounds good to me” Johnny said, they headed out of the club to the same sleek, black car they’d taken to the club. As Jaehyun settled in the back seat, he closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but picture Taeyong, he really was gorgeous. Star eyed, talented, and gorgeous. 

Jung Jaehyun, he was...gorgeous. In a fit black suit, his dark hair slicked back, and a stoic look on his face. Taeyong had watched him try to soften it, maybe so he wouldn’t scare Taeyong. It was cute and Taeyong was man enough to admit that if he wasn’t a scary mobster he would have tried to take a ride on that in a heartbeat. But Taeyong knew of him, knew he had a rap sheet. Jung Jaehyun was not a person to be trifled with, so Taeyong kept his answers short and honest. But even after the man left, Taeyong stayed. Mostly resting his feet and dreaming about what it would have been like to let a man like that ravish him. 

And he also thought of what those questions entailed. Had Sooman gotten in trouble? Taeyong didn’t feel terrible about answering honestly, but he did worry. 

After a while longer, once the throbbing in his feet subsided, he stood up. Ready to get back to work. At least, until the door to the private room flew open. Taeyong startled, heart dropping as Sooman stormed in, seething with a bloodied nose. 

“You, come here” He snarled, 

“Wh- I-” Sooman didn’t wait for Taeyong to hesitate any longer, he lunged at him. He grabbed Taeyong by the harnesses, shoving him onto the couch and pinning him with his knees. 

“You almost cost me my job, now you cost me my dignity. You’re gonna pay, and I’ll let you guess how” he growled lowly, grabbing at his belt buckle. Taeyong felt fear flush him, he shoved at Sooman but it was no secret Taeyong was smaller than most people his age. No matter how hard he shoved or thrashed, Sooman kept him there. He had enough control that he was able to undo his buckle and shove his pants down, “you ever turn on me again, and I’ll show you how you should really be treated” he said lowly, he grabbed at Taeyong’s shorts, taking a handful of the fabric and ripping them most of the way off. Taeyong gasped, 

“Stop, please” He begged, Sooman was beyond listening. He grabbed the shorts with both hands, ripping them the rest of the way off and leaving Taeyong in nothing but the g string he wore more for comfort than the look. The fear quickly turned to terror, tears springing to his eyes. “Please, p-please, don’t do this” He choked, 

“Shut up” Sooman shoved a hand against Taeyong’s mouth, muffling his cries effectively enough. Tears rolled freely from Taeyong’s eyes now, his body trembling as Sooman sat up to throw Taeyong over. He grabbed at Taeyong’s ass, exposing him and digging his nails into his skin. “You’re kind of pretty like this, crying, pathetic. You should’ve been a hooker instead” he said, a sick kind of joy in his voice. Taeyong buried his face in the couch, sobs wracking his body. 

One moment, he was seconds from being violated, and the next...Sooman was gone. There was a curse and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, Taeyong was freed so he got up onto all fours, choking on air and whipping his head around. First, he spotted Sooman on the floor, laid out and unconscious. And standing over him, Jung Jaehyun. He looked a bit winded, hair a bit unkempt and fist still poised and stained with blood. 

“Get him out of here” Jaehyun growled, a tall man and a man with braided, red hair swept in. They grabbed Sooman underneath the arms, “I want to have a few more words with him, take him to the car” Jaehyun said, flexing his bloody hand and turning away from them. 

“Sure thing” the taller of them said, Jaehyun peered at Taeyong. His gaze was dark, burning with anger. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, in truth, Taeyong was less than alright. He was still shaking, still mostly naked, and still wholly terrified. Jaehyun moved a little closer, his gaze travelling down Taeyong’s body before moving back up. Taeyong turned onto his bottom, pulling his legs up to hide himself. “Is there anyone I can call for you?” Jaehyun asked, undoing the buttons of his jacket and shucking it off. Taeyong swallowed dryly, 

“No...no, I’m fine” he said, voice cracking a bit. Jaehyun shook his jacket out, laying it over Taeyong’s shoulders. It engulfed him and Taeyong reflexively pulled it tighter, “thank you” he said quietly, 

“You’re welcome to go home, you’ll have someone new to report to for your next shift” Jaehyun said, wiping the blood on his hand off on his pants. Taeyong nodded, sliding his feet off the couch to stand. He hadn’t quite recovered from the adrenaline so his legs shook as he took a few steps, he could feel Jaehyun watching him as he wobbled to the door. “Do you have someone that can take you home?” he asked suddenly, Taeyong paused. Normally, he was off at an ungodly hour, so he walked the whole way. But the sun was still up...

“Um...I take the bus, usually” he murmured, Jaehyun peered at him for a long moment. And then he moved to the door, opening it and putting an arm against Taeyong’s back.

“I’ll give you a ride, collect your things” Jaehyun said, nudging Taeyong toward the back rooms. Taeyong blinked, 

“Oh...oh, no, it’s-” a collection of wolf whistles filled the room the moment Taeyong was spotted in less than what he usually wore, distracting Taeyong from his concern. He felt shame flush him as eyes pried at him, begged him to take off what was left. Jaehyun swept an arm in front of him, 

“Anyone who doesn’t know how to keep it in their pants will be asked to leave” he said loudly, 

“Come on, you know what kinda place you’re in guy?” one of the more outspoken of the men said, 

“I’ll give you ten seconds to turn around and go elsewhere” Jaehyun said, jaw tightening with irritation. Taeyong could only barely watch over his shoulder, but Jaehyun was the kind of man to demand respect. So with a few grumbles and furtive glances, the crowd dispersed. Jaehyun glanced back at Taeyong, “I’d suggest being quick, I’ll wait for you out here” he said, Taeyong’s earlier concern rushed back. Like he said before, Jung Jaehyun was not a force to be reckoned with. He was a mob boss who has hurt and killed before. Taeyong wanted to be far away from him, even if he was one of the finest men Taeyong has ever seen. Which meant he couldn’t be caught in a car with him. 

“I...I’m fine, really, thank you though” Taeyong said, stepping away from him. Jaehyun’s expression hardly changed, and the longer he looked down at him the more nervous Taeyong became. “I um...I live kind of far” he murmured, gaze falling habitually. 

“All the more reason for you to drive rather than walk, I’ll wait here” Jaehyun reiterated, that tone said that there was no room to argue. Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, shuffling off to the back rooms. 

Upon entering Taeyong noticed a few things. One, the room was kind of a mess. Two, there was a pair of underwear on the floor. And three, he knew those underwear. Taeyong frowned as he leaned down, picking them up. He glanced around, 

“Ten? You know we aren’t supposed to bring clients back here” he said, exasperated. There was a bang and the sound of something falling behind the curtains of the dressing portion of the dressing room, Ten peaked out from between them moments later. 

“Yongie” He squeaked, “I think I’m in love” he said, looking flushed and a little more than disheveled. 

“What? With a client?” Taeyong asked, tossing the underwear at him. Ten’s hand shot out, snatching them out of the air. 

“No, he was this tall guy in a suit. He’s one of the big bosses guys, oh Yongie, you should’ve seen him. He was gorgeous” Ten gushed, Taeyong paused as he reached for his things beneath his vanity. 

“Big boss?” he repeated, 

“Yeah, Sooman’s boss. You know, super hot, super intimidating. I’ve never met him before now, but I’m glad I was here when they dropped by” Ten said, disappearing behind the curtains again. “Seo Johnny, hot, tall, handsome. He’s funny and god, Taeyong, his d-” 

“Okay!” Taeyong said loudly, grabbing his gym bag finally. “I don’t need to know the gory details, please” he said, 

“What crawled up your ass and died?” Ten asked, stumbling and shuffling behind the curtains as he got dressed. At least, Taeyong hoped he was getting dressed. 

“Well, Lee Sooman almost did” he muttered, 

“What? What does that mean?” Ten finally pushed the curtains aside, he looked more or less put together again. Taeyong dug around in his bag, pulling out some sweatpants. 

“He...he got in trouble because I mentioned a few things about him to his boss, so he...he tried to...well, you know” Taeyong pushed Jaehyun’s jacket off his shoulders, exposing his torn shorts and the few marks Sooman left on him. Ten’s jaw fell open, 

“Oh my god, Taeyong-ah, are you okay?” he rushed over, cupping Taeyong’s face and looking him over. 

“He didn’t get to do much, his boss swooped in and saved the day” he said, Ten’s eyes widened. 

“His boss, Jaehyun? Mob boss Jaehyun saved you?” he asked, Taeyong nodded as he kicked off what remained of his shorts. He stepped into his pants, pulling them up. 

“He wants to take me home too, but I’m pretty sure I’ll barf from the stress if I get into a car with him” Taeyong said, undoing the leather straps criss crossing his chest. 

“What!?” Ten gasped, “you have to do it” he said, Taeyong did a double take. 

“What?” he scoffed, 

“Yong-ah, he’s super hot and I’ve never heard of a guy like him being this nice to someone like us. You’ve gotta do it” Ten urged, “plus, if you make nice then maybe I’ll get to see Johnny again” and just like that, Ten’s gaze was far away, a dopey grin gracing his features. Taeyong rolled his eyes, finally slipping out of the straps. 

“Even if I wanted to say no, he made it clear I didn’t have a choice” he said, anxiety swarming inside of him once more. 

“Just keep your phone unlocked, and text me the second you’re home. If you don’t text me I’ll send cops his way so fast he won’t be able to cry lawyer” Ten said, Taeyong sighed as he pulled on a soft, blue sweater. It fell off his shoulder a bit so he pulled it toward the center a bit more. 

“Alright, get home safe” Taeyong said, grabbing his bag and heading for the door. 

“You too!” Ten called, Taeyong steeled himself as he stepped back out onto the main floor. 

The first time Taeyong had laid eyes on Jung Jaehyun, he’d been smitten by his looks. But now, Taeyong couldn’t help but wonder what kind of person he was. Despite his background, the places he ran, he seemed so...good. He had come here to set things straight for the dancers that worked there, he had saved Taeyong from something terrible. What kind of murderous drug lord did that? 

“I’m...I’m ready” Taeyong said carefully as he slowed to a stop near Jaehyun, he glanced at Taeyong. 

“Alright, what’s your address?” He asked, already heading toward the entrance. Taeyong followed, 

“Um, 232 Elliot Street” Taeyong recited, 

“Give it to the driver” Jaehyun instructed, driver? Taeyong didn’t say much else as they went outside, the car Jaehyun owned as a new model, all black. Jaehyun opened the back door, waiting for Taeyong to get in. When he did he found the back seat empty, even though Jaehyun had clearly been accompanied by two others and had told them to take Sooman with them to their car. Taeyong climbed in, settling into the far seat and tucking his bag between his ankles. Jaehyun climbed in beside, closing the door. “Your address” Jaehyun requested, 

“Oh, 232 Elliot Street” Taeyong said, the man in the front seat was middle aged and stone faced. He started the car without a word, Taeyong sat back feeling more awkward than ever. As they drove Taeyong shifted, fidgeting with the edge of his sweater. He was in a car with a feared mobster, that’s where he was. This was ridiculous. 

“I’m...very sorry, for what Sooman did” Jaehyun said suddenly, startling Taeyong a bit. 

“Oh, it’s okay he um...I’m the one that set him off, anyway” he said, uncertain as he gave Jaehyun a sidelong glance. 

“His punishment were a result of his own actions” Jaehyun said, Taeyong opened his mouth but no words came. So he nodded, closing it again. It itched at him, so badly. Ten was right, what was someone like him doing being so nice to someone like Taeyong? 

“Why are you...um, not to be disrespectful because I’m grateful for what you did, but um, why are you doing this?” he asked, Jaehyun peered at him finally. 

“I was responsible for your well being, I didn’t keep track of the people I put in charge and you got hurt because of my negligence” Jaehyun said, Taeyong flushed a bit. 

“Oh…” he murmured, that was nice of him. And Taeyong wouldn’t admit that it made something warm stir in his stomach. “Thank you, then, for caring” he murmured, 

“You’re welcome” Jaehyun said, and then the awkward silence returned. Taeyong peered at him some more, his sharp jaw, full lips. Jaehyun was really too handsome for his own good. Broad shoulders in that nice white shirt, and...oh, oh- 

“Shit” Taeyong slapped a hand to his forehead, Jaehyun looked at him. “Your jacket, I’m so sorry, I left it at the club” he apologized, “I can have it cleaned and returned, just give me a day or two, I’m sorry, it completely slipped my mind-” 

“It’s alright, it’s a jacket” Jaehyun said, Taeyong felt his face begin to burn. 

“I-I know, I just...I’d be upset if it were mine, is all” his voice dwindled, 

“Are you always this nervous?” Jaehyun asked, Taeyong barked a laugh and then slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“I um, no, not usually” he said, lowering his hand. “But I’m also not usually in a car with someone like...you” he said, gaze flicking between Jaehyun and the back of the seat in front of him. 

“Someone like me” Jaehyun echoed, lips twitching. 

“I didn’t mean-” 

“I understand” Jaehyun cut him off, Taeyong tucked his hands between his legs. 

“I didn’t mean to be rude, I’m sorry” he said, 

“You really don’t have to keep apologizing” Jaehyun insisted, Taeyong nodded, catching another an apology before it slipped out. When they arrived in front of Taeyong’s apartment he practically sprung from the car, slinging his bag over his shoulder and hurrying around to the curb. Everything in him said run inside and you’ll never see him again. But as he stepped up onto the curb, he hesitated. He peered back at the car, his mother had raised him better than that. Taeyong sighed, going back to the car and knocking on the window. Jaehyun rolled it down, 

“Thank you, really” Taeyong said, Jaehyun seemed to hesitate before he smiled a bit, nodding. 

“You’re welcome, Taeyong” he said, it was the first time Jaehyun had said his name and it sent tingles up Taeyong’s spine. 

“Um, your friend, Johnny I think his name is? My best friend really likes him so could you tell him to call him sometime?” Taeyong asked despite the blush in his face, all a product of his own shamelessness. Jaehyun’s smile grew a bit, dark eyes warming. 

“Sure, I’ll pass on the message” he said, Taeyong smiled fully. 

“Thanks, um, drive safe” he said, waving as he finally backed toward his apartment. 

“Thank you” Jaehyun said, he didn’t roll the window up right away but Taeyong was already turning around. He wouldn’t admit it but he was kind of really hoping Johnny called Ten, not just for Ten’s sake but maybe for Taeyong’s too. Because if Johnny came around, then maybe so would Jaehyun. Just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut warning, also Jungwoo is thicc and i have no complaints

The sun has been up for a few hours, and Jaehyun was still standing in his bedroom with nothing but his pants on. He was stretched out on his bed, lost in thought about a variety of things he didn’t want to worry about. They had a lot more footwork to do today, mostly check ins, surprise inspections. But also a meeting with their suppliers and a few of their runners. Things had been uncharacteristically quiet, and Jaehyun didn’t like quiet. Quiet meant he didn’t know what was really going on. 

Just like at club Neo. Jaehyun sighed heavily, he did feel bad that he kept Sooman around knowing his history. But he knew the business, he had been a good candidate at the time of Hyunjae’s passing. Now Jaehyun needed to find someone to fill that position again. Jaehyun rubbed his face, who could he pick..? 

A pair of doe eyes suddenly came to mind. Jaehyun opened his eyes, Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun had read his work file after meeting him, only to satiate his own curiosity. He was a student, a year or so older than Jaehyun himself. He lived alone, he had no family nearby. He studied dance in school, so his skills on stage suddenly made sense. 

That brought Jaehyun’s mind to the dance he’d witnessed the day he met him. Taeyong was all sharp angles and soft, pale skin. Paired with those large, dark eyes and all that black leather he was a wet dream come to life. Jaehyun ran a hand across his abdomen, eyes fluttering closed as he pictured Taeyong in those shorts. Tight, short, and accentuating every minute curve of his hips and ass. And when they’d been ripped off, Jaehyun felt his brow twitch. It irritated him again, that someone under his own name had been subjected to something like that. Sooman had gotten his lesson later that night, but it still itched at him when he thought of it. Maybe it was how terrified Taeyong had looked, half naked and trembling on that couch. Jaehyun was a man of control, his poker face was unmatched and keeping his emotions in check was practically ingrained in him. And yet...seeing him like that, Jaehyun had flown off the handle. He felt it, the moment he put his hands on Sooman, he could have quite possibly killed the man. But it was at the last moment that Jaehyun regained some semblance of calm. And when he laid eyes on Taeyong, something in him urged him to pick him up, dust him off. Set him right. Maybe even hold him. 

Jaehyun huffed, he shouldn’t be so soft. Granted, that was his biggest issue. The very trait that other gang leaders preyed on. But this was different, if Jaehyun liked Taeyong or, God forbid, developed feelings for him, he’d have to take more precautions than ever. It wouldn’t be fair to Taeyong, so Jaehyun shifted gears. As was his speciality. And he brought to mind the arch of Taeyong’s back, his glossy lips. And then the idea of the those lips wrapped around his cock flushed through him. 

Jaehyun undid the button of his pants, keeping that image strong in his mind as he palmed himself through his boxers. Would Taeyong be whiny and beg for his cock? Or would he be coy and shy? Jaehyun imagined it would be the latter, which opened a whole world of possibility. Talking Taeyong into a fluster, until he moaned with his mouth wide enough that Jaehyun could slip his cock right in. Jaehyun could imagine that Taeyong was sensitive that way. 

His cock was filling out in his underwear, the very idea of Taeyong on his knees for him enough to make him leak. Jaehyun had done his share of sleeping around, it was one of the few ways he relaxed after a hard day. But he had never been able to fantasize about one of his hookups the way he fantasized about Taeyong. He hadn’t even slept with him and yet when he shoved his hands into his boxers, wrapping a hand around himself, he could feel his orgasm approaching rather quickly. 

“Shit…” he hissed, stroking himself languidly as he imagined Taeyong gagging on his cock, begging to be fucked. Jaehyun couldn’t see Taeyong being all that vocal, he imagined he’d say everything with his eyes. Those big, expressive eyes full of tears, pleading for a good fuck. Jaehyun groaned, hips kicking. He stroked faster, twisting at the head and squeezing at the base. He was almost there. “Yong-ah…” the nickname rolled off his tongue on a single breath, now instead of Taeyong trembling in fear Jaehyun imagined Taeyong trembling on his cock, overwhelmed and on the verge of cumming. Jaehyun hissed in surprise as his orgasm surfaced, cum dribbling over his hand and dirtying his underwear. “Fuck” he murmured, wringing the last of his orgasm out of himself before relaxing back into his pillows again. He caught his breath and then rolled off his bed and onto his feet, he straightened up and peered at his hand. The cum was still warm across his knuckles. Without much preamble he licked his hand clean before ambling to his bathroom to wash off and pick some new clothes. 

Once he handled his business he sent Johnny a text, he was on his way to the warehouse for the inspection. Jaehyun lived on the outskirts of the city near the woods in a nice house, big enough for him but not small enough to feel crowded if he happened to have people over. Which wasn’t a recurring scene. As Jaehyun got into his car, deciding he’d rather drive himself today, Johnny texted him back. He was already there, Jaehyun was late. Great. 

The warehouse in question wasn’t far, so Jaehyun floored it off his property and down the winding road that led to the coastal highway. It was a nice view, on one side he had the ocean stretching out before him and on the other clusters of forest. Tall, dense, green trees guarding him from the view of the city. 

The warehouse was one of a few at the docks down the highway. Things seemed busy when Jaehyun arrived, a shipment coming in. Jaehyun spotted Johnny’s car nearby, so he parked close to him. He grabbed his phone as he climbed out of his car, tucking it into his jacket before going toward the open warehouse. Men in reflective vests were moving stuff in and out, the old stuff getting shipped off and the new stuff getting stock. 

“Jaehyun-ah, over here” Jaehyun turned at Johnny’s call, he and Yuta were standing just outside. Yuta was looking at his phone, distracted as Jaehyun approached. 

“Did everything come in?” Jaehyun asked, 

“No clue, Doyoung is inside if you want to ask” Johnny asked, Jaehyun frowned. 

“What the hell are you doing here then?” he asked, Johnny raised both his brows in surprise. Yuta glanced up from his phone, 

“Crabby, are we?” Johnny asked, less of a tease and more of a concern. Jaehyun waved a hand, moving into the warehouse. Johnny and Yuta followed, 

“I didn’t get a lot of sleep” Jaehyun said, and it was the truth. He hadn’t been able to sleep for years, but it was especially bad the last few days. 

“Something on your mind?” Yuta asked, putting his phone into his pocket. 

“Nothing new” Jaehyun grumbled, peering up at the man standing on the overhead catwalk. He had jet black hair and sharp eyes, a clipboard in hand as he marked off everything going in and out. “Doyoung-ah, come down” Jaehyun called, Doyoung glanced down. 

“One second” he said, scribbling a few more things on his clipboard. Then he turned and came down the rusty, metal stairs, disappearing behind a few crates before appearing on ground level to their left. “Everything came in but they got stopped on the coast, Haemin isn’t doing his job out there” Doyoung reported, Jaehyun made a mental note to give their coast watch a call. 

“The guy just had a kid, he probably isn’t getting as much sleep as usual” Johnny said, Doyoung folded his arms. 

“And the next time he gets sleepy and they confiscate our shipment, will you be dealing with our drop in revenue?” Doyoung asked, 

“I’ll handle it” Jaehyun said, ending the argument before it started. “Give me a run through” he said, waving a hand. 

“Sure, so we got fifty quarts…” Doyoung was off on his usual rant, going through every detail as he walked them through the warehouse. Jaehyun did his best to pay attention, but it slipped every so often. He really was sleeping like shit lately, he just couldn’t figure out why. Yuta seemed to notice how distracted he was, though. 

“Hey, Doyoung-ah, just tell me and I’ll pass it on later” Yuta said, guiding Doyoung away. Jaehyun stopped, sighing as he felt a twinge of guilt for brushing off the important stuff again. 

“So does your shitty sleep schedule have anything to do with why you were so late today?” Johnny asked, Jaehyun thought about it. Partially, maybe, but he had been up before the sun anyway. No, it was a certain pole dancer that had made him late. Or at least the mirage of him. Which reminded him, 

“No, but that stripper you hooked up with, is that a thing?” Jaehyun asked, Johnny’s demeanor changed immediately at the mention of the petite dancer. 

“It’s amazing Yong-ah, man, he’s flexible and he’s got a mouth like a sailor. I think I’m in love” he moaned and groaned about Ten and all that they got up to the night they met and then some, 

“Taeyong asked me to tell you to call him” Jaehyun said, Johnny paused in his rant, raising a curious brow. 

“Taeyong, huh? How’s he doing after that whole Sooman charade?” he asked, Jaehyun shrugged. 

“Better, I guess. We aren’t exactly friends” he said, avoiding Johnny’s gaze. 

“Mm, yeah, it was nice of you to take him home. And stare really hard at his ass when he got into the car” he said, grinning. Jaehyun looked at Johnny this time, gaze narrowing.

“Where were you hiding?” Jaehyun asked suspiciously, 

“I just doubled back to make sure the staff could take care of the club while you picked someone else to run the place, which reminds me. Have you thought of anyone yet? It’s been days” Johnny said, Jaehyun had been thinking about it for days. He considered having one of the more competent staff take over, or maybe even one of the dancers if they had any sort of business experience. But he kept coming up with the same answer, until he found someone who would really take care of the place there was no one suited for the job. No one except himself or one of his council, at least. He considered it for a moment, staying there for a few weeks while he looked for someone else. It would be a nice vacation, 

“I’m going to do it, just until I find someone better” Jaehyun said, 

“What? Why?” Johnny asked, a bit shocked. 

“I’ve been looking for an excuse to take it easy, get my sleep in order” Jaehyun said, 

“Is it an excuse to take it easy? Or is it an excuse to see that Taeyong again?” Johnny asked cheekily, Jaehyun gave him a bland look. Johnny chuckled, “alright, then you’ll do it, I’ll take care of things up here” he said, Jaehyun gave him a grateful nod. They headed through the warehouse to find Yuta and Doyoung, and Jaehyun found his mind wandering right back to the source of his unscratchable itch. 

Taeyong was alluring in an odd sort of way, he wasn’t sultry and confident like other dancers he’s met. Like Ten. Taeyong had dual personas, it seemed. On stage, he was a work of art. Off stage, he was kind of timid, if a little awkward. Adorable nonetheless. Maybe Jaehyun was a little interested, was there anything wrong with that? Johnny had his fun, Jaehyun could have his. Jaehyun finished out his day, moving onto the next thing just like always. 

It had been days since the incident, and it was almost like Taeyong was being haunted. Not only by the memory of dirty hands on his body, but by the image of Jaehyun standing there, blood on his knuckles. And while on any other day that would scare the living crap out of Taeyong, lately he’s found it a bit...intriguing. Intriguing in the way that when he touched himself those dark eyes came to mind, in the way that Taeyong wondered what those hands would feel like on him instead. And sometimes it wasn’t always in the way that made Taeyong flush down to his toes, sometimes he wondered how it would feel just to be held in those arms, kissed by those lips. He day dreamed about it a lot more than he’d like to admit, like he was doing right then. 

Sat at his kitchen counter while Ten made pancakes. Taeyong had asked Ten to stay a few days and he had, no questions asked. Taeyong was grateful for him. 

“You’re off in dream land again, what’s on your mind?” Ten asked, Taeyong blinked, drawing himself back to the present. 

“Huh? Nothing” he lied seamlessly, Ten raised a brow at him. 

“In all the years I’ve known you, have you ever been able to lie to me?” he asked, so much for seamless. Taeyong sighed, 

“I’m just wondering if I’m going to die alone with four cats” he mumbled, drawing a pattern with his finger on the counter top idly. 

“No way, chickens maybe, not cats” Ten said, sliding a plate of pancakes in front of Taeyong. 

“Good to know” Taeyong sighed, picking up his fork and cutting a piece to stuff into his mouth. Ten leaned on the counter, 

“So what are you really thinking about?” he asked, Taeyong considered telling the truth, this was Ten after all. 

“Um...let’s say there’s a person who kind of wants to hook up with this super hot guy, but the guy is dangerous. What would you tell that friend to do?” Taeyong asked, pushing his food around a bit. Ten snorted, 

“If you want to make a move on the big boss, be my guest. But I’d do some snooping first, see what pushes his buttons, get him to make the move instead even” he said, leaning his elbow on the counter and resting his head in his palm. Taeyong was already blushing, it was too early for a conversation like this. So he stuffed more pancakes into his mouth instead. But he did think about what Ten suggested, snooping. Maybe that was a good idea…

Since they both had the day off they had spent most of the morning lazing around, but Taeyong was seriously low on food. So Ten insisted on getting him some real groceries. After their breakfast at lunch time they got dressed to go to the farmer’s market downtown. Taeyong threw on some jeans and a big sweater and Ten wore his pajamas out, claiming that he ‘looked good no matter what he wore'. 

Ten drove and Taeyong got to fiddle with the radio, however the drive was short lived since Taeyong didn’t live far from downtown. The farmer’s market was always nice, though. Lots of tents and free samples, pretty flowers and sun too. 

“We should get you some greens” Ten said, picking up a basket at the beginning of the street where they were selling them. 

“And some snacks” Taeyong put in as he eyed a bakers tent nearby, 

“Real food first, Yongie, then snacks” Ten said, putting the basket in the crook of his elbow and looping his arm with Taeyong’s. “Come on” he urged them on, and the baker’s tent was passed up, much to Taeyong’s dismay. But food was food, he supposed. 

Jaehyun never claimed to like all of their businesses, but business was business. And business was money. So Jaehyun held his breath a bit as they collected the accounting paperwork from one of their smoke shops downtown. Doyoung had accompanied them this time, since he handled most of the accounting. Which was fine by Jaehyun, he wasn’t so much a numbers guy. However, he was a clean air kind of guy. 

“I’m going to step out” Jaehyun said lowly, patting Yuta on the shoulder as he turned around and went toward the door. Once he was out on the sidewalk he took a deep breath in, clearing his lungs of whatever fumes were filling that place. Jaehyun really wasn’t a fan of smokers. But it was one of their bigger practices, since smokers weren’t coming in for one pack a month or so but once a week or day even. 

Jaehyun peered down the street as he stood on the curb, hands in his pockets. There was a farmer’s market going on, lots of fresh and organic foods being sold at inane prices. He glanced back at the smoke shop, deciding after a moment of deliberation that they could handle that for a moment. So he stepped off the curb and took a walk through the farmer’s market. 

Jaehyun liked fresh smells, sweet smells too. But not the artificial ones that made your teeth hurt. The natural ones he liked, though. 

Jaehyun’s mom used to love farmer’s markets. He would bring her every so often, just to let her pick out a few things and walk her around. It wasn’t often he got to see her, but when she had been willing to come down to see him he always wanted to make her happy. A lot of things Jaehyun liked now were due to his mom’s influence.

Jaehyun wandered a bit, pausing at a cheese stand to taste a piece or two. As he picked up a slice of gouda and popped it into his mouth he watched the passerby, chewing idly and enjoying how smokey the cheese was. In the midst of his people watching he saw someone that could have been familiar. Kind of short, a case of bed head, and wearing pajamas. Ten, from the club. Jaehyun watched him a moment, curious. And then someone called to him and Jaehyun followed the voice. Taeyong, dressed in a big sweater and hair just as messy as Ten’s. He was grinning at something and when he pointed Jaehyun realized what it was. The tent selling fresh eggs also had their chicks out for the kids to pet. Taeyong looked absolutely ecstatic as he begged Ten to come see. Ten waved him off, peering at some squash in a stand nearby. Jaehyun found himself moving toward them, or more specifically Taeyong. He would just say hi, there wasn’t anything strange about that. 

Taeyong was crouched near the chicken coop, making clicking noises with his tongue and cooing gently at any chick that happened by. 

“Out for a walk?” Jaehyun asked, practically looming over Taeyong as he slowed to a stop. Taeyong peered up and jumped a bit, Jaehyun stepped back so Taeyong could stand up properly. 

“Jaehyun-ssi” Taeyong said, eyes large. “Um, I- no, grocery shopping” he corrected, glancing past Jaehyun, most likely at Ten. 

“Ah, Jaehyun-ssi!” Ten crowed, zipping to Taeyong’s side and grinning in a manner that was very cat-like. “What brings you here?” he asked, 

“I was just taking a walk, I was seeing to some business nearby” Jaehyun explained, 

“O-oh” Taeyong murmured, seemingly relieved. 

“Well, we were just going to go get some coffee, we’d love to buy you a cup since you’re technically our boss” Ten offered, Jaehyun peered at Taeyong briefly. His face was steadily turning pink, it was like he was on the verge of combusting. Jaehyun wanted to say yes, if only to see how Taeyong would react. But he had a few other things to attend to as it was. 

“I’d love to, but I still have some things to take care of. Thank you though” Jaehyun said, already turning to go. “We’ll see each other soon, have a good day” he said, 

“You too, sir” Ten chirped, as Jaehyun left them he made up his mind. He’d run club Neo for the time being. Until someone better came along. 

Jaehyun returned to the smoke shop to collect his men, 

“Where did you disappear to?” Johnny asked, tossing a lighter in the air before catching it. 

“I just took a walk, anything I need to know about?” Jaehyun asked, going toward their car. 

“Nothing but the usual” Doyoung answered, 

“Alright, I have to see one of our suppliers. Wooseok said he’s been skimming off the top and I want to see for myself” Jaehyun said, 

“Let’s get cracking, then, maybe something exciting will happen” Johnny said, Jaehyun blew air out his nose. Exciting, if they were lucky nothing exciting would ever happen.  
The supplier Jaehyun referred to was one of Heechul’s oldest guys, he was still strong and able and he had a wife to take care of so Jaehyun had kept him. However Gunho had always had issues with authority, and Jaehyun. Now that those were two and the same, Gunho had been making a lot of problems. 

He lived on the far side of town in a run down apartment complex, a little too close to rival gang territory. So Jaehyun kept himself sharp, watching windows and doors as they made their way to Gunho’s stoop. 

Johnny knocked, there was no answer at first. Then there was the sound of steps, someone was pressed against the door, Jaehyun could see their shadow in the peephole. 

“Gunho-ssi! We’ve come for a visit, open up” Johnny crowed, there was a moment longer of hesitation. And then Jaehyun heard him unlock the door. Gunho pulled it open, expression sour as he laid eyes on them. 

“I wasn’t due for a visit” he said, 

“We’ve just missed you, is all. Let’s talk” Johnny said, moving into his space. Gunho didn’t back up at first, glaring up at Johnny. 

“We can talk here” Gunho said tightly, 

“You aren’t hiding anything from us now, are you Gunho-ssi?” Yuta asked, smiling sweetly as he laid a hand on Gunho’s shoulder. 

“That’s none of your business” he snapped, shoving Yuta away. Jaehyun stepped forward before Yuta could move, knowing him well enough. Jaehyun moved forward until he was toe to toe with the man, gaze chilling. 

“I can assume you know why we’re here, so let’s make this simple. Step inside and have a chat with us, or take your punishment here and now” Jaehyun said, voice even and careful as he spoke. Gunho sneered, 

“I didn’t do a damn thing” he said lowly, Jaehyun reached into his jacket at the same time that Gunho reached into his jumper and lunged. They were all fairly quick on their feet, but no one was quick enough to fully stop Gunho from burying a knife in Jaehyun’s shoulder. The pain was excruciating, but the fury was stronger. He grabbed Gunho by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, clenching a hand against his throat and rearing his other. Blow after blow met his face, until the pain of his shoulder and split knuckles became too much. Gunho collapsed, face bloodied and battered. Jaehyun stepped back, chest heaving. Doyoung grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him away and ushering him toward the car. Jaehyun didn’t have to worry about giving the other two directions, all he had to worry about was getting this knife out of him. 

Doyoung put Jaehyun in the back seat of their car but left him just as quickly. Jaehyun could hear him pop the trunk and knew that there was a fully stocked first aid kit back there. 

Blood was beginning to soak through his shirt, the fury and adrenaline from earlier wearing off slowly but surely. And with its absence came searing pain. 

Doyoung returned with the first aid kit, climbing into the back seat. Jaehyun was sweating, gaze unfocusing as Doyoung forced him to sit up. He slung a leg over Jaehyun’s lap, kneeling on either side of him and gripping the knife carefully. He met Jaehyun’s gaze as it focused again, 

“This is going to hurt” he said, 

“Do it” Jaehyun gritted out, Doyoung swallowed nervously. 

“Three, two-” he jerked, ripping the knife out. Jaehyun groaned, body spasming as pain erupted in his shoulder once more. Doyoung was fast and efficient though, tossing the knife aside and pressing thick gauze against the wound. “You’re going to need stitches,” he said, watching as blood soaked the gauze before his eyes. 

“Just-do-it” Jaehyun growled, teeth gritted tight enough to make his jaw hurt. Doyoung blew air out his nose, reaching into the first aid kit. He dug around before producing a hook-like needle already threaded and tied. He put it between his teeth, reaching down and undoing Jaehyun’s belt. With a harsh tug he pulled it free, 

“Bite” Doyoung instructed around the needle between his teeth, Jaehyun let Doyoung shove the leather into his mouth. Jaehyun grinded his teeth into it, breathing harshly as Doyoung shifted, taking the needle from his mouth and focusing. Jaehyun looked up, counted his blessings, and then Doyoung pressed the needle into his skin. 

Taeyong was pouting. It was obvious and he’d been doing it for hours. He couldn’t believe Ten was so forward with Jaehyun at the market yesterday, and granted Taeyong had forgotten about it after a while. But now that he was in the car with Ten on their way to work, he was bringing it up. 

“I can’t believe you did that” Taeyong grumbled, Ten pulled into the dark parking lot behind club Neo. 

“Are you still fussing about that? It was an opportunity, you should have taken it” Ten said, finding a parking spot near the back door like usual. 

“He’s a mob boss, Ten” Taeyong huffed, Ten parked the car and turned it off. 

“A hot mob boss whose pants you want to get into” he said, they got out of the car and Ten locked it with his key fob. 

“I do not!” Taeyong complained loudly, Ten gave him a bored look. Taeyong flushed a bit, because Ten knew him way too well. And Taeyong was starting to come to terms with his own wishes anyhow. “W-well, so what if I do? It isn’t like I’m actually going to do anything about it” he mumbled as they went in through the back door to their dressing room, 

“Why not?” Ten asked, soundly genuinely dumbfounded as he tossed his gym bag into his chair. 

“Well, he’s scary and...and out of my league, he can have anyone he wants. He won’t go for me” Taeyong shrugged, putting his own bag down on his vanity. 

“Says who? I hate to tell you sweetheart, but you’re gorgeous” Ten scoffed, Taeyong frowned but didn’t say much else. It was one thing when it was your best friend saying it, another when it was a guy that you had the hots for. 

“Ugh, these shorts…” a voice said, Taeyong glanced at the door as Jungwoo came in. He was wearing thigh high go-go boots, all blue leather. And a pair of thin, cotton shorts that said ‘Kiss Me’ on the ass. However, his discomfort seemed to be forgotten the moment he laid eyes on them. “Tennie! Yongie!” Jungwoo squealed, running toward Ten first. He wrapped him up in his arms, “oh, it’s been so long, I feel like we never see each other anymore. Did you guys get a shift change?” Jungwoo asked, letting go of Ten and rushing over to Taeyong to give him a tight hug. 

“Yeah, but you get day shifts anyway” Taeyong said, patting Jungwoo on the back. 

“It works for me, but I miss you guys” he pouted, all big eyes and full lips. Taeyong cooed, pinching his full cheeks. Jungwoo was already a ways taller than Taeyong, but Taeyong was still wearing his sneakers and Jungwoo was in heels. So he towered over Taeyong, however, that didn’t stop Taeyong from babying him. 

“We can hang out soon, I just have a lot of homework and studying to do” Taeyong said, letting go. Jungwoo sighed, 

“Alright, but soon, promise” he said, 

“Pinky swear” Taeyong said, wiggling his pinky. Jungwoo beamed, wrapping his pinky around Taeyong’s. 

“Alright, I’m going to take these boots off, go home, and eat way too much popcorn” Jungwoo sighed, falling into his chair in front of the vanity closest to the door. 

“How is it out there tonight?” Ten asked, going over to the racks of outfits stretching across the far wall by the dressers and changing curtains. 

“Not bad, lots of ring tans tonight though” Jungwoo said, grunting a bit as he pulled off his boots. Once they were off he groaned, head tipping back and eyes closing. 

“Ugh, I can’t stand unfaithful husbands” Ten muttered, grabbing whatever he was going to wear and going behind the changing curtains. Taeyong went to the rack next, humming to himself as he chose an outfit. Unfaithful husbands, huh? 

Taeyong grabbed an obscenely tight pair of leather pants and a bralette. Those with a pair of black heels and he’d have them drooling. He went back to his vanity, 

“Tell me about it, they act shy for two minutes because of the guilt and then it’s all hands and comments about what they want to do with my ass” Jungwoo stood up and pushed his shorts off, exposing a baby blue thong. He bent over, digging around in the bag under his vanity. Taeyong snorted, 

“Careful Jungwoo, you bend over too far and that thong will never come back” he snickered, Ten barked a laugh behind the curtains. Jungwoo pouted over his shoulder, 

“Be nice, no matter how many squats I do I can never lose my ass” he said, pulling some sweats out of his bag and tugging them on. 

“Don’t worry baby, that’s what we love most about you” Ten trilled, rustling around behind the curtains. Taeyong began pulling his pants and shirt off, he had begun wearing his g strings and thongs on a regular basis. Both for comfort and ease of access during work. 

“I thought you loved my cheerful attitude” Jungwoo said, pulling on a t shirt and reaching for the sneakers he kept behind his chair. 

“I love all of you” Ten said, Taeyong giggled as he started to pull the pants on. It was always a fight with the leather and his skin, but he was winning so far. At least, until he got to his thighs. Jungwoo sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“I’m off, I’ll see you guys. Good luck, love you” Jungwoo blew them a kiss as he sauntered to the door, 

“By Jungwoo!” Ten called, Taeyong only waved since he was still preoccupied with his pants. He grunted as he yanked them a little higher but not high enough, maybe he should have just settled for the shorts. 

There was a knock at the door, Taeyong glanced up and choked on air so hard he lost his footing. He fell onto his mostly bare butt, eyes glued to Jung Jaehyun as he leaned into the dressing room. 

“Is this a bad time?” Jaehyun asked, the curtains shook and Ten peaked out, only his head visible. He looked at Taeyong, snorting. 

“I’d help you but I’m kind of butt ass naked back here” He said, Jaehyun came toward him, clearing his throat as he offered a hand to Taeyong. Taeyong who was burning up at the entire situation. 

“I just wanted to let you all know that I’ll be running club Neo while we look for a competent manager” Jaehyun said as he steadied Taeyong, 

“What!?” Taeyong squeaked, losing his balance again. Jaehyun grabbed him by the hips, wincing a bit. Taeyong flushed as his palms fit against his skin, warm and firm. At least, until he removed one of them with another wince. Faint arousal and embarrassment swarmed Taeyong, “I-I mean, is Sooman...gone?” he tried to salvage what was left of his dignity, standing there in half a pair of leather pants and a g string. If his mother saw him now, she’d have a heart attack. 

“Yes, is there a problem with that?” Jaehyun asked, 

“Not at all! The scumbag got what was coming to him!” Ten yelled from behind the curtain, Taeyong nodded rapidly. Jaehyun smiled a bit, 

“If you need anything, you’re welcome to come to me” he said, Taeyong was actively diverting his train of thought. Especially when he surveyed Jaehyun’s hands briefly, all split knuckles and veins, and undeniably sexy. 

“Thanks, boss” Ten chirped,

“Thank you” Taeyong murmured as well, 

“Alright, I’ll be around if you need me, work hard tonight” Jaehyun said, finally leaving. Taeyong collapsed into his chair, flushed and maybe a little hard. What was he, a teenager? This was ridiculous! 

Ten peaked out of the curtains again, glancing at Taeyong. He cackled before disappearing behind the curtains once more, 

“What a turn of events, huh?” he snickered, the curtains trembling before they were pushed open. Ten sauntered out wearing a full catsuit, a diamond of fabric missing across his chest to expose his pecs and nipples. It was kind of ridiculous but Taeyong had seen Ten roll hundreds of tips in that thing. “Look on the bright side, now you really have the chance to get into his pants” he said, grinning and pushing his fingers through his hair. Taeyong groaned, covering his face. 

He wasn’t so sure, even if he were to succeed, if he could go through with it. Taeyong wasn’t the hook up type, he was the cuddle on the couch and make out in the kitchen type. However, Jung Jaehyun made Taeyong feel a lot of new things. Predominantly lust. But also an insatiable curiosity. Regardless of how crazy Taeyong felt right then, he had work to do. So he ignored the burning in his face and finished pulling on his too-tight pants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot more mushy than i expected it to but hey! We could all use some mush now and again. Anyway, enjoy, lemme know what you think <3

Things were normal, the club was full of the usual suspects and a few of their regulars. None of Taeyong’s personally, but even if they were there he wasn’t paying that much attention. All night, as Taeyong danced and grinded, gave lap dances and even during private dances, he couldn’t focus. All he could think about was that Jaehyun was slinking around somewhere. He could see Taeyong in his obscenely tight pants as he swung his ass around for men he didn’t know. Taeyong had never been ashamed of his work, work was work. But knowing that Jaehyun could see him, it threw him off, made him feel kind of icky. And he wasn’t the only one to notice about half way through the night. 

“What’s going on with you?” Taeyong was at the bar, a glass of water between his palms since he couldn’t drink on the job. Not that he’d want to. Sicheng had been busy most of the night and he often left before Taeyong had the chance to see or talk to him, but Taeyong had taken an early break. Just to clear his head. It wasn’t going well, though. 

“I’m just tired” Taeyong said, sipping his water. Sicheng leaned against the bar beside him, he was in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a black tie, a pair of ankle boots on his feet. 

“I’ve seen you do a back flip while running on two hours of sleep, you aren’t tired. You’re distracted” Sicheng said, never one to beat around the bush. Taeyong scratched a non-existent spot on the bar, 

“Maybe a little” Taeyong admitted, 

“I have about ten minutes before Mr. Yoo arrives for his Friday lap dance” Sicheng said, Taeyong turned to him, tucking his hands between his knees. Ten was Taeyong’s best friend, Jungwoo was his baby, so was Donghyuck. But if there was anyone Taeyong could wholly honest with and not expect any back lash, it was Sicheng. He often got some good advice out of him, as well. Sicheng was good at being objective, Taeyong appreciated it at times like this. When he couldn’t get his own priorities straight. 

“I...have a crush, and it’s on someone that is probably completely out of my league. And he’s here, so I guess I just...it makes me feel weird that he can see me strip and dance. It’s just, I focus on being dirty and sexy while I do it and he-he seems a little more refined than that” Taeyong explained, trying to keep Jaehyun’s identity a secret in the off chance that someone overhead them. Sicheng raised a brow, 

“A refined person here? They must be on staff” he said, Taeyong cursed Sicheng’s smarts right then. 

“They are” Taeyong confirmed, seeing no point in lying. 

“Is this a crush, or do you just want a good fuck?” Sicheng asked, Taeyong flushed a bit. 

“He’s really hot, so I thought maybe just a hook up?” he murmured, 

“You don’t sound so sure of yourself” Sicheng said, raising a brow. Taeyong put his face in his hands, 

“I don’t know, I’m not that kind of person. But I don’t know what kind of person he is, so what am I supposed to do? Ask him out to the movies? That’s so weird” he complained, voice kind of muffled.

“Sure, or coffee” Sicheng said, Taeyong parted his fingers to glare at him. 

“I’m not going to do that” he said, 

“Then you’re going to keep being distracted and that’ll eventually impact your income” Sicheng said, gaze knowing. Taeyong really, really hated how smart Sicheng was. 

“I don’t think I even like him all that much” Taeyong mumbled, 

“Then you’re sexually frustrated” Sicheng said, he straightened up. “Mr. Yoo is here, I have to go. He’s my biggest tipper” he said, stretching his shoulders a bit. “Look, you either grow a pair and ask this guy out, or find someone to fuck out your frustrations. Either way, you’re going to suffer if you don’t work this out” he said,

“Noted” Taeyong said, feeling a bit miserable. 

“Love you Yongie” Sicheng said, winking before sauntering off. Taeyong blew him a kiss before sticking his tongue out. He sighed as he turned back to his half empty cup of water. Maybe he was just sexually frustrated, even if he was attracted to Jaehyun he really couldn’t find it in him to do anything about it. Maybe he should call up an ex boyfriend…  
Taeyong shook his head, nope, not going there. He tossed back the rest of his water and spun around on his stool. He just needed to focus, focus hard. Taeyong checked his outfit briefly, nodding to himself. Time to make some money. 

When the night winds down and the last of the drunken patrons are thrown out Jaehyun is in the back office, thinking through his first night running club Neo. When he had first founded the place he had no hand in the business itself, it was interesting being a part of it now. And by interesting he means absolutely fucking frustrating. He had done his best to mind himself, to focus on the patrons and the staff. Making sure things were running smoothly. But every time he passed Taeyong’s stage, he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander. Something about Taeyong in those tight pants and that sheer bralette did something for him. Jaehyun wasn’t an animal, he could restrain himself. But he couldn’t deny the curl of arousal he felt every time Taeyong curved his spine or smirked at the crowd. 

Jaehyun sighed to himself, standing up and gathering his things. The last of the dancers should be gone by now, he needed to close up. 

It had only been a day so Jaehyun was still learning names, but he knew the bouncer was called Minhyung. He was an ex-vet, and he seemed glad that they’d be enforcing their old rules again. He was also the only one that stayed around to make sure all the dancers left their doors safely. Jaehyun considered looking into his payroll history, perhaps a raise was in order sometime soon. 

“You headed out for the night boss?” Minhyung asked, standing by the back door past the dressing room door. 

“Almost, is everyone out?” Jaehyun asked, stopping to shut off the main floor lights. 

“Just about, I think Taeyong-ssi is still in the dressing room” Minhyung said, Jaehyun glanced at the dressing room door. 

“I’ll make sure he gets home, you can head out Minhyung-ssi. Thanks for your hard work” Jaehyun said, 

“Sure thing, have a good night” Minhyung said, turning toward the back door. Jaehyun went to the dressing room door, knocking before leaning in. Taeyong jumped in his chair, eyes flying open. Had he been napping? 

“Wh- hi, hello- I was just um-” Taeyong fumbled his words, scrambling to grab his bag and nearly tripping over his own feet. He no longer wore the outfit from earlier, having traded it for some black track pants and a white t-shirt that was just a little too big on him. 

“I just didn’t want to lock anyone in here, do you have a ride home?” Jaehyun asked, he knew from reviewing the parking lot tapes that every one of the dancers had a way home. Whether it was a significant other or their own car. But Taeyong still walked, despite how late it was. 

“Um, no, but I’ll manage. Thank you” Taeyong said, gathering himself and pushing his hair back. He threw his bag over his shoulder and came toward the door, Jaehyun moved aside to let him out. 

“Taeyong-ssi” Jaehyun said, closing the dressing room door and following Taeyong to the back door where he paused at Jaehyun’s call. “Let me take you home, you’re dead on your feet” he offered, Taeyong blinked owlishly at him. 

“Oh, um I-I’m alright, thank you-” he opened the door, practically stumbling out into the parking lot. “I don’t mind walking” he said, Jaehyun caught the door, hesitating to steady Taeyong. 

“You’re going to collapse,” Jaehyun said, turning to lock the door. Taeyong had paused again, peering through the dark parking lot. All the lights were off, since the club was closed. 

“I-I um, I live kind of far” Taeyong murmured, 

“I’m aware, and all the more reason” Jaehyun said, moving past him to his car. He unlocked it, pulling the driver’s door open. He glanced at Taeyong, who hadn’t moved from his spot by the door. He seemed conflicted, Jaehyun was sure he could think of a variety of reasons for him to be skeptical. Especially considering what happened with Sooman. “You’re welcome to sit in the back, if that’s more comfortable for you” he offered, Taeyong peered at him and Jaehyun could see a flash of guilt on his face. He shook his head, 

“It’s okay, thanks” Taeyong murmured, approaching and pulling the passenger’s door open. Jaehyun climbed in, pulling his door shut as Taeyong closed his and buckled in, bag tucked in his lap. Jaehyun reached into his jacket pocket, pulling his phone out and setting it on the dash holder. He unlocked it and opened the navigation app, 

“You can put your address in” he said, starting the car and letting it warm up. Taeyong hesitated before reaching out, putting his address in. Once it was in and the app gave him direction Jaehyun pulled out of his spot, leaving the parking lot and glancing every so often at the maps. Taeyong did in fact live a little ways away, a twenty minute drive at least. The silence began to bother Jaehyun a bit, so he cleared his throat. 

“How was your day?” he asked, Taeyong snorted softly. 

“Well um, I spent most of it in tight leather and glitter” he said sardonically, Jaehyun gave him a sidelong glance. 

“You don’t like what you do?” he asked, genuinely curious. Taeyong considered the question, 

“Not always, but it’s a lot sometimes. I get anxiety on stage sometimes, not often, but I have my days” he shrugged, Jaehyun catalogued the information. “Besides, it’s good money, and I still get to dance” he went on, 

“You like to dance” Jaehyun said, a statement rather than a question. Taeyong nodded, 

“I’m taking a few classes on dance history and stuff” he said, 

“What are you majoring in?” Jaehyun asked, 

“Business” Taeyong said, 

“Business” Jaehyun repeated, a bit caught off guard. 

“Yeah, I kind of want to own a dance studio one day. Knowing how to dance isn’t enough to run a business, you know?” Taeyong said, Jaehyun smiled a bit. 

“I do” he said, not much else was said for a few moments. And then Taeyong shifted in his seat,

“You know, you don’t have to be nice to me just because you feel bad” He said, Jaehyun wasn’t where that had come from. But he had to assume it was going back to the incident that brought it up. 

“Who says I feel bad?” Jaehyun asked, almost cringing at his choice of words. 

“I just assumed, because of what happened with Sooman” Taeyong said, voice quieting a bit. Jaehyun had guessed right, 

“It’s my job to make sure that all of you are safe where you work, Sooman’s behavior was out of line and I should have caught it before anything like this happened” he said,

“So you are being nice to me because you feel guilty” Taeyong said, glancing out the window, to avoid making any sort of eye contact it seemed. Jaehyun glanced at him, he could see Taeyong’s reflection in the dark window. Big eyes downcast, lips a bit flat. Almost like he was pouting. 

“Not necessarily” Jaehyun said, Taeyong faced front once more. 

“Not to be ungrateful, but why then? You don’t offer Jungwoo or Ten rides” he said, 

“I know Ten has a car, I’ve seen him in it before. And Jungwoo has a boyfriend that picks him up, I’ve met him” Jaehyun explained, and it was true. Since deciding to run club Neo Jaehyun had done his research, and it had been a fluke that Jaehyun had met Lucas, but it had served to make Jungwoo a little more comfortable around him. Which was the goal. “But you walk everywhere, and it’s dangerous to walk through the red light district at night” Jaehyun went on, Taeyong was quiet for a long moment. 

“Thank you” Taeyong said quietly, 

“You’re welcome” Jaehyun responded just as quiet, the last few minutes of the drive spent in almost comfortable silence. 

Taeyong’s home was a bit run down, Jaehyun had seen it before. 

“Thank you again, Jaehyun-ssi” Taeyong said, unbuckling and climbing out of the car. “Get home safe, I’ll um, I’ll see you tomorrow” he called, waving as he hurried up to the building. Jaehyun returned the wave, watching him go until he was safely inside. He faced forward once he was, gripping his steering wheel a bit tighter. What was he doing…

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Taeyong was pleasantly surprised, to say the least. When Jaehyun had offered to take him home again he’d been more than reluctant, but Jaehyun had been right. He was dead on his feet, he would have collapsed on the way or slept on a bus stop somewhere out of sheer desperation. However, Taeyong had expected to self destruct the next day when he finally saw Jaehyun again. He had expected to give him the Taeyong special, nothing but stuttering and awkward glances. But when he came into work with Ten and happened to see Jaehyun on his way in, he only offered a quick smile and wave. And then he ducked into the dressing room after Ten. It was a miracle, really. 

“Wow, you are really red” Ten said, they were going through the usual motions.”You must have it bad for Mr. Black Suit out there” He said, digging through his makeup. Taeyong scowled at him, 

“I’m fine, I’m actually surprised I didn’t do anything stupid” He muttered, digging through his own gym bag. 

“No kidding, that was a solid five seconds of interaction, that’s plenty of time for you to do something dumb” Ten said, pulling out an eyelash curler. Taeyong gave him a bland look before going to the changing curtains. He had picked an outfit the day before and found it to be pretty dirty, so he took it home to wash it for today. It was basically a lingerie set, which is why it was so dirty. Not only did Taeyong basically dance his hardest in it but he got a lot of private requests, and some patrons were more gross than others. 

The outfit was all white, as was his MO, and all lace with straps. High waisted panties and a bralette decorated with criss crossing straps just beneath the bust. Plus a pair of sheer, white stockings edged in more lace. Taeyong hadn’t worn it in a while because it was one of the outfits that made Taeyong forget his training and focus more on accentuating his body rather than skill. All in all, it made him really feel like a stripper. Either way, Taeyong was a little short thanks to his lack of focus the day before. He needed to make up the different tonight if he wanted to make rent this month. 

“Sicheng says I’m sexually frustrated” Taeyong said from behind the curtain as he got dressed, 

“I believe him, but I’m just curious what you’re gonna do about it” Ten said, “when was the last time you got laid anyhow?” he asked, Taeyong had to really think about it. 

“Um, when I dated Minhyuk” he murmured, Ten gasped in horror. 

“Eight months? Yongie, you must have spider webs down there” he said, Taeyong felt heat crawl up his neck. He shimmied into his panties, 

“I do not” he complained, 

“You absolutely do. Yong-ah, please let me find you a booty call. Please” Ten begged, Taeyong rolled his eyes as he snapped the panties against his skin, sending a shiver through him. 

“No, I don’t need any of your booty calls. All of your friends are either prudes or nymphomaniacs, I don’t have the patience or stamina for that” Taeyong said, sliding the bralette on and hooking it into place. 

“I’m sure I know someone that’s your pace, just give me some time” Ten said, Taeyong adjusted the straps across his upper abdomen, tightening them so that they pressed into his skin just right. 

“I’m fine, really” Taeyong insisted, reaching down to pick up his stockings. He needed to pick a pair of shoes to go with them, maybe he’d borrow Ten’s white platforms.

“I don’t know any man who can go so long without getting some, no wonder you’re so distracted by Mr. Black Suit” Ten said, Taeyong rolled his eyes and finished pulling on his stockings before shoving the curtains aside and going to his vanity. Ten was shirtless and in full glitter eye makeup, leaning over toward his mirror to fix his eyeliner. 

“I already told you, even if I wanted to-” 

“I know, I know. I’m just saying, I know Sichengie probably gave you some blunt advice. And whatever it was, I’d say you should follow it” Ten said, he wasn’t entirely wrong. But who the hell was Taeyong supposed to get to fuck the frustration out of him? He wasn’t going to call up any of Ten’s friends, or any of his old boyfriends. Maybe he should just cut his losses and get a really strong vibrator. Taeyong kept his thoughts to himself and finished getting dressed. 

Things were going smoothly, which was always nice. Since enforcing their rough touching policy the club has attracted a little more attention from female patrons, which seemed to be good for a few of their more muscled dancers. Women went crazy for a strong man in a pair of tight shorts, Jaehyun had seen it happen. 

And as the days rolled on, he learned more about the dancers. And more about Taeyong. He seemed to have shaken his discomfort around Jaehyun, which was a nice improvement from their first few meetings. 

Not only had Jaehyun’s connections within the club improved, but he had taken it upon himself to improve the club itself. New lights, decorations, and he even put aside a budget for new outfits and supplies for the dancers. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Not to mention, his council seemed to be handling things well. It really was like vacation, Jaehyun hardly had to worry about a thing. 

At least, until Johnny comes busting through the front doors one night just after closing. 

“Hey boss, how’s it hanging?” he asked, his signature grin on his face. Jaehyun was only happening by the register window, but stopped at the sight of his friend. 

“What are you doing here? Did something happen?” Jaehyun asked, leaving the window. 

“Huh? No, I’m just here-” 

“Johnny!” a voice squealed, Jaehyun glanced over his shoulder just as Ten came speeding past. He threw himself into Johnny’s arms, planting a kiss on his lips and hanging off his shoulders. “I missed you” he said, grinning up at him. Johnny seemed absolutely smitten with the small dancer, 

“I missed you too” Johnny said, Ten graced him with another kiss. A much deeper, longer kiss. Jaehyun raised a brow, 

“Ahem” he coughed, Johnny hummed, pulling away with a gross smack of their lips. 

“Go wait in the car doll” he said, urging Ten toward the door with a brisk slap on the ass. Ten gave him a sultry look, 

“Don’t be too long” He said, heading off to wait in Johnny’s car. Johnny turned to Jaehyun looking rather satisfied, 

“He’s something, isn’t he?” he said, something was definitely one way to describe Ten. “So how’s business?” he asked, Jaehyun tucked his hands into his pockets. 

“Good, the spike in revenue gives us some more room in our other fronts” he went on, Johnny nodding along with each word till he was done. 

“How’s Taeyong?” Johnny asked, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. Jaehyung gave him a bland look, 

“He’s fine, he’s a good worker” Jaehyun said, 

“Aw come on, you still haven’t made a move on him?” Johnny said, 

“That’s not why I’m here” Jaehyun said, 

“Sure, you’ve been running this place because it’s so important to our revenue” Johnny said, folding his arms dubiously. Jaehyun frowned, 

“It’s the first club we ever opened, it’s important to me” he said, and it was true. Club Neo had been their first success. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll lay off. But we miss you back at the office, come by and check on things sometime” Johnny said placatingly, Jaehyun could say he missed his friends too. 

“I will” he promised, Johnny smiled. 

“See you around boss, don’t work too hard” Johnny said, waving as he left. Jaehyun let go of a soft breath, he needed to finish closing up. 

Jaehyun had found that Minhyung was reliable, so he left a lot of the closing up to him. Which left him plenty of time to get Taeyong home at a decent time. Or as decent as they could manage with the hours they worked. But they had found a sort of routine, since Jaehyun only continued to offer Taeyong a ride home and occasionally a ride in. Since Johnny had made it a habit to drop Ten off at the club before his shift Taeyong often found himself taking the bus, so Jaehyun would give him a call before his shift and offer his car and time. And now it was an unspoken offer. Jaehyun could tell it had made Taeyong uncomfortable the first few times, but now he seemed rather at ease. Like now, as Jaehyun knocked at the dressing room door and peered in to find Taeyong stuffing his feet into his sneakers. 

“Ready to go?” Jaehyun asked, 

“Oh, yeah, one sec” Taeyong said, double checking his gym bag before zipping it up and tossing it over his shoulder like usual. “Ready” Taeyong chirped, coming toward the door.  
Jaehyun lead the way, like usual. 

“Anything exciting today?” he asked, another question that often filled the time between leaving the club and arriving at Taeyong’s place. 

“Not really, one of my regulars hasn’t been around in a while, though” Taeyong said, checking his phone idly. Jaehyun hummed, 

“Was he a good one?” He asked, 

“Yeah, he was just a kid, sweet. All hands above the waist, sort of stuff” Taeyong explained, they climbed into Jaehyun’s car. 

“I see” Jaehyun said, he thought of Ten briefly. Jaehyun had found out soon enough that they were best friends, “Johnny is pretty into Ten” Jaehyun mentioned, Taeyong shoved his bag down onto the floor between his ankles. 

“Yeah, Ten won’t shut up about the guy, I hope he’s treating him well” Taeyong said, giving Jaehyun a meaningful glance. In the time they’ve spent together Taeyong has made it clear he isn’t bothered by whatever business Jaehyun ran aside from the club, so when he referred to Johnny it was only ever in the way that you’d mention a friend of a friend. 

“Johnny’s good people, and he seems honest about Ten” Jaehyun said, having seen his best friend burn through men and women alike in their college years. He knew when Johnny was having a fling and when he was serious, and the way he looked at Ten, that was serious. 

“I’m glad to hear that” Taeyong said, a smile touching his lips. Jaehyun started the car and pulled out of the lot, “what about you?” Taeyong asked suddenly, 

“What about me?” Jaehyun asked, there was a moment of hesitation where Jaehyun realizes what he’s referring to. His curiosity piqued but Taeyong was already withdrawing the emboldened question,

“Ah, nevermind” Taeyong murmured, 

“Did you mean to ask if I was dating anyone?” Jaehyun asked, he could see Taeyong outwardly cringe beside him. 

“Sorry, that’s not my business” Taeyong said, obviously embarrassed. 

“It isn’t...but I’m not, I don’t have time for dating” Jaehyun answered, 

“Oh...cool” Taeyong said, that familiar tone from the first few conversations they had returning. The one where Jaehyun could tell Taeyong was feeling awkward but didn’t have a clue as to how he could fix it.

“What about you?” Jaehyun asked, deciding to have his own moment of bravery. 

“No, no I’m on the same boat, there isn’t time in the day” Taeyong shook his head, somehow Jaehyun found himself satisfied with the answer. Satisfied in a way he couldn’t even admit to himself. 

“Well, then I guess we’ll both be busy and single” he said, 

“I guess we will be” Taeyong agreed, a smile in his voice. Jaehyun peered at him, and sure enough it was there. Small and secretive, satisfied...the rest of the drive was quiet. Jaehyun couldn’t say he was certain of it, but Taeyong seemed to almost have a bounce in his step as he headed up to his apartment that night. And maybe Jaehyun slept a little better that night. 

Taeyong has been in a great mood, even if finals were killing him slowly but surely. But!

Things between him and Jaehyun were great, Taeyong wasn’t even all that frustrated anymore. Just talking to Jaehyun about whatever he was thinking about satisfied him in a way that let him rest easy. Plus, the club was a nicer place, people were happy with all changes Jaehyun had made in the last few weeks. And since Jaehyun was in charge of scheduling if he asked for a night off every so often he actually got it. Not only that, but every so often, nights like tonight happened. 

“Tennie! Look who’s here!” Jungwoo trilled, 

“When’s the last time we all had a shift together?” Ten asked, leaning back in his chair as Sicheng came in. 

“Unless it was more than six months ago, never” Donghyuck said, fixing his lipstick in his vanity mirror. It had been a long time since they had all been in the dressing room together for the same shift. Taeyong supposed it was a holiday, but even then, Sooman only pulled the best dancers. And that didn’t always include all of Taeyong’s friends. 

“Maybe about a year” Taeyong said, holding his Halloween costume up against himself. Since Jaehyun had given them each a personal budget for costumes and makeup Taeyong had been buying a lot of accessories and new sets. The angel costume in his hands was one of his purchases. It was one of four pieces. A big set of wings, a little gold halo, a feathery short skirt, and a lace bralette. Since Taeyong was very, very flat chested he found that a bralette complimented him far better than anything with a cup. Either way, he had tried it all on in the store when he and Ten had gone shopping. The skirt was short enough to show off his black thong as well as hug his narrow hips, and the bralette was sheer enough that with a few twists and pulls his nipples would show through the fabric indecently. 

“Too long” Jungwoo sighed, fixing his wig in his mirror. He had gone with Rose from the titanic, though Taeyong was pretty sure the dress she wore in the movie was far longer than the one that Jungwoo wore now. And it wasn’t nearly as tight. Jungwoo’s rendition was a deep red, velvet soft, with a plunging neckline and off the shoulder design that displayed his collarbones and the glitter dusted there. The sleeves were long and cinched at the wrists with dangly, gold bracelets. His makeup was simple, as well. But it suited him, it made his already soft eyes more feminine and sharp. 

“Do you know what I was doing on Halloween a couple years ago?” Ten asked, picking up a straight, black wig from his vanity. 

“Sucking some guys dick in the closet at a frat party” Taeyong answered, going toward the curtains. Jungwoo busted into a fit of giggles while Donghyuck laughed loud enough to wake the dead. 

“Please, I saved that for important holidays, like veteran’s day” Ten scoffed, Sicheng snickered and Taeyong giggled as he disappeared into the dressing room. 

“Enlighten us Ten, what did you spend your very important time doing on Halloween?” Jungwoo asked, 

“Well, if you must know, Taeyongie and I used to drive around and crash parties in our neighborhood” Ten said, 

“Really? Goody-goody Taeyongie did that?” Jungwoo asked, dubious. 

“He may be all sweet and innocent now, but when we were younger we wreaked havoc on this city” Ten said, 

“You swear like you’re in your fifties” Sicheng said, 

“I’m too pretty to be fifty” Ten said, Taeyong had slipped into his outfit and was fixing his wings when he came out from behind the curtains. 

“A lot can change in a few years” Donghyuck said, standing up and picking up a curly, blonde wig.. “I was a law student a few months ago, now look at me” he tipped his head forward and fitted the wig to his head before tossing his head back, letting the curls settle. “I’m gorgeous” he puckered his lips, Taeyong giggled madly. 

“Absolutely gorgeous” Jungwoo tittered, 

“Is this really what you guys picked for me?” Sicheng groaned from the clothes rack, he turned around and held up the exact costume that Ten and Jungwoo had picked for him. It was nothing but a white and gold crop top with a skirt comprised of two long swaths of white fabric to cover the essentials and not much else. It also came with forearm sleeves that were made of some gaudy gold fabric. 

“We got you a wig too” Ten said, pointing toward Sicheng’s vanity. 

“What is this even supposed to be?” Sicheng asked, a complaint in his voice. 

“Aphrodite” Jungwoo answered, Sicheng scowled a bit but went to put it on anyway. 

“Wait, let me get in there” Ten said, grabbing his costume and zooming after Sicheng. They disappeared behind the curtains. They had all seen each other in various states of undress, the curtains were there in case any of the staff happened by. 

“Tonight’s gonna be fun” Jungwoo said, going to get his shoes on. Taeyong was already pulling on his black ankle boots, 

“I hope so, it’s been a long time since I had a fun Halloween” Donghyuck said, Taeyong agreed. He rarely got to celebrate any holidays, if he was honest. It just wasn’t usually in the cards for him. He tried to go out with his friends when he could, but for big holidays they were with their families and lovers. Both of which Taeyong lacked the past few years.  
When their shift started they were all dressed to the nines. Donghyuck’s Marilyn Monroe was pretty classic, flouncy white dress and red lipstick. And Ten had thrown on black fish nets beneath his long, red dress. There were two large slits up each side, exposing his legs with each step. And the neckline cut right across his collarbones, exposing his shoulders and the glitter Jungwoo dusted on for him. Sicheng looked absolutely gorgeous in his costume despite how much he complained. He had a dancer’s body with padding in all the right places. 

They were caught by Yeseul and Jaehyun on their way to their stages, Yeseul whistled as she caught sight of them. 

“Look at all of you, I’m feeling underdressed” she said, pulling on her cat ears with a laugh. 

“Please, you’re adorable” Jungwoo cooed, Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun and found his dark gaze raking his body. For the first time in a while Taeyong felt a bit self conscious in front of him. Jaehyun had seen him in nothing but a thong and glitter a few weeks ago, this shouldn’t be all that surprising. 

“Alright, come on, we’re late” Ten ushered them off, but Taeyong lagged back. 

“I’m going to go take some pictures for the catalogue” Yeseul said, zooming off with an odd sort of excitement. Taeyong glanced at Jaehyun again, his gaze stayed on his face this time. 

“Happy Halloween” Jaehyun said, a smile touching his face. 

“Happy Halloween” Taeyong responded, returning the smile. “This is new, the budget you gave us was perfect” he said, 

“I’m glad, it looks...good, I like it” Jaehyun said, gaze flickering briefly down Taeyong’s body again. Taeyong felt like a high schooler again, blushing like a child. 

“Thanks” he said, “um, I have to be on stage, bye” he waved awkwardly before bouncing off to get on stage, it wasn’t the worst way he’d handled his attraction toward Jaehyun. But he did mutter a few curses to himself, he should have said something flirty, coy even. He should have taken a page out of Ten’s book. He wondered where that would have landed him. 

Taeyong did a lot of his best thinking when he was dancing, but it wasn’t always linear. He bounced between things, worries, idle thinking, ideas. However, tonight, as he took his stage, he didn’t have too much time to think. The crowds were rabid and very drunk. A mix of men and women in costumes, waving bills and whistling at him. So Taeyong threw himself into it. What choice did he have when he suddenly had a fan club. 

Taeyong looked...amazing. Sure, the skirt was very short and Jaehyun could see his pert, pink nipples through the bra. But his eyes were lined in silver and his cheeks were rosy. Jaehyun liked looking at all of Taeyong, but he liked his face the most. And he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Even as he greeted guests or saw to any issues throughout the night, his gaze always found that head of silver hair. 

The night was eventful despite Jaehyun’s distraction, lots of groups and drunken rich people looking for a place to keep the party going. By the time they closed out the register they had doubled their monthly income. 

“That was insane, I could stuff my bra with all these twenties” Donghyuck said, pulling bills from the straps of his dress. All the dancers were gathered on one of the center stages, counting their haul as Jaehyun approached. 

“I think I made more tonight than I did all year” Sicheng said, eyes starry as he pooled his money in stacks in front of him. 

“You guys did well, the crowds loved you” Jaehyun said, standing aside, hands in his pockets. 

“I did the splits five times, they better have loved me” Ten scoffed, thumbing through a stack of cash. Jungwoo gasped suddenly, 

“We should go out to celebrate, Doni’s bar up the street stays open all night on Halloween” he said, eyes bright as he peered between his coworkers. 

“I’m exhausted, Woo, can’t we go out tomorrow night?” Ten asked, 

“Come on, please” Jungwoo pouted, “I’ll bet even Jaehyun-hyung will come, right? Since it’s a holiday” he turned big eyes on Jaehyun, 

“I’m sure everyone wants to get home and rest” Jaehyun said, 

“Wait, wait, if we wanted to go, would you come?” Ten asked, everyone was looking at him now, Taeyong included. He considered it, and aside from maybe a few drunken mistakes he couldn’t see much going wrong. Besides, Jaehyun had a fairly high alcohol tolerance. They may need him to make sure no one gets hurt. So he sighed, a fond smile on his lips. 

“Sure” he agreed, 

“Well now we have to go” Ten said, 

“Wow, Jaehyunnie-hyung wants to have drinks, I thought you were just a handsome robot this whole time” Donghyuck teased, 

“This is going to be so fun!” Jungwoo cheered, Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong and found his gaze. But instead of looking away, as was his tendency, Taeyong held his gaze and smiled. 

“Alright, let's get out of this junk first” Ten said, groaning as he got up. Jaehyun decided to wait out back for the dancers as they got undressed. They could walk to the bar that Jungwoo had mentioned, so he checked his messages while he waited. 

Donghyuck was the first one out, and Jaehyun had found that the youngest of their dancers had quite a lot to say most of the time. So Jaehyun listened with a few nods and hums as Donghyuck told him about his classes and his terrible roommate. The rest of the dancers filed out a little while later, all dressed down to sweats and jeans. 

“Let’s go!” Jungwoo cheered, pulling on Sicheng’s arm. 

“Stay on the sidewalk, children” Ten chided as they all began to walk, as they filed onto said sidewalk they thinned out, walking in pairs. Jaehyun may have lagged back to walk beside Taeyong, but he just wanted to bring up the rear. 

“Did you really want to come or did you agree because Jungwoo’s cute?” Taeyong asked, a tease in his voice. Jaehyun put his hands into his pockets, 

“He has big puppy dog eyes, how was I going to say no?” Jaehyun asked, Taeyong snickered. 

“He’s just a big baby, it’s hard to tell him no” he said, 

“I agree” Jaehyun nodded, “but I also thought that maybe it would be nice to go out for a drink” he said, 

“I’m shocked, I didn’t know you knew how to relax” Taeyong said, as they reached the busy street with all the shops and glowing signs Jaehyun realized he could see each of them clearly in Taeyong’s gaze. He had a hard time focusing on anything but the fact that Taeyong really was gorgeous. But he formulated an answer anyway, 

“Once in a blue moon, besides, I have to keep you on your toes” Jaehyun said,

“I live on my toes, my job requires it,” Taeyong said, Jaehyun chuckled. 

The bar Jungwoo had picked was run of the mill, but they were given a corner booth in the back. Nice and out of the way. Ten and Jungwoo ordered a few bottles of soju for the table, about a dozen actually. 

“That’s kind of excessive, don’t you think?” Taeyong asked, peering at the menu. 

“No way, I don’t want to remember how much my feet hurt” Ten said, 

“If you drink all that, you won’t even remember who you are” Sicheng said, 

“Don’t worry, we can just split it up in shots” Donghyuck said, waving down a waitress. “But I need some food if I’m going to drink anything” He said, he began ordering a handful of dishes. Ramen, some rice and curry, a few other things. Taeyong ordered a lemonade for himself. 

“Yong-ah, don’t tell me” Ten said, eyeing Taeyong. 

“What?” he asked, innocently closing his menu. 

“You aren’t going to drink?” Jungwoo asked, Taeyong frowned a bit. 

“I’m not good at drinking” He said, 

“Come on” Ten groaned, 

“A few won’t hurt, hyung” Donghyuck urged, 

“I just don’t think-” 

“Drink, drink, drink-” Ten began chanting, and before long Jungwoo and Donghyuck were joining him. Taeyong folded his arms, 

“I’m a light weight, I can’t keep up with you guys” he said, the soju and shot glasses showed up in the hands of another waitress. 

“You can try” Sicheng said, Ten handed out the glasses and began pouring. Jaehyun took his and tossed it back without a word, Ten whistled. 

“Wow” Jungwoo murmured, 

“How much can you drink, boss?” Ten asked, curious as he poured Sicheng a shot. 

“I’ve never really counted” Jaehyun answered, truth was he and his own friends had staged plenty of drinking competitions. He and Johnny were the champions, but it wasn’t exactly something he would broadcast. 

“So that means a lot” Sicheng said, tossing his own shot back with a hiss. 

“Come on Yongie, none of us will be able to keep up with him. Just toss a few back” Jungwoo urged, Taeyong didn’t seem sold on the idea. But he reached over and took Ten’s shot, throwing it back and cringing. 

“Fine, but someone has to make sure I get home” Taeyong said, 

“Yessir” Ten whooped, he poured another shot for himself and Jaehyun before he lifted his own glass in a toast. “To sweaty men with thick wallets” he said, 

“Amen” Sicheng said, they lifted their shots and tapped them against each other’s. Then tossed them back almost simultaneously. Taeyong made a noise in his throat as he tapped his shot glass to the table, 

“This is going to suck tomorrow” he muttered, Jaehyun chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, you won’t remember what you’ve done by tomorrow” he said, Taeyong groaned. 

They kept doing shots, Sicheng and Jungwoo deciding to compete with a bottle of soju each. Sicheng was the first to tap out, looking a bit nauseous. He wasn’t the only one, however. Taeyong was looking a little dizzy, if the way his eyes kept drifting was any indication. 

“Gotta...I’ve gotta- bathroom” Taeyong murmured, getting up and lurching a bit. Jaehyun grabbed him by the arm, Taeyong cursed loudly. “See? You see what-” He hiccuped, “see what happens? Bad things, God, I’m dizzy” Taeyong put a hand against his forehead, closing his eyes. 

“Alright, alright, someone take him home” Ten said, 

“Lucas is picking me up tonight” Jungwoo said, folding his arms on the table. 

“Sichengie-hyung is taking me home with him” Donghyuck said, words slurring. 

“We’re getting an uber” Sicheng said, 

“Damn it, Johnny is taking me home with him tonight too” Ten murmured, 

“It’s alright, I’ll take him home. Get home safe everyone” Jaehyun said, standing up and helping Taeyong out of their booth. 

“Bye Yongie!” Jungwoo called, Taeyong waved but kept his eyes closed as Jaehyun lead him out of the bar. They still had to walk back to the club where Jaehyun’s car was parked, but Taeyong was having a hard time of it. 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Jaehyun asked, about a quarter of the way. Taeyong moaned, 

“I should be able to walk, this is dumb” he complained, Jaehyun found whiny, drunk Taeyong pretty adorable. 

“Come on, get on my back” Jaehyun urged, bending his legs and holding his hands out behind himself. Taeyong grumbled a few unintelligible words but climbed onto Jaehyun’s back, Jaehyun hiked him up further and kept walking. As they went Jaehyun could feel Taeyong’s breath against his neck, it made him shiver every other breath. 

“You’re warm” Taeyong murmured, hugging Jaehyun tighter. 

“It was pretty warm in the bar” Jaehyun said, Taeyong hummed. 

“Yeah...you’re hot” he said, Jaehyun was a bit caught off guard and couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Thank you, you’re very pretty too” he said, Taeyong whined, burying his face fully in Jaehyun’s neck. 

“You can’t say stuff like that” he complained, Jaehyun crossed the street in a few strides. 

“Why not?” he asked, going around the back of club Neo. 

“Because...I already like you, if you say stuff like that I’ll really like you” Taeyong muttered, Jaehyun’s heart turned over a bit. But Taeyong was drunk, nothing he said could be taken very seriously. So he swallowed dryly and went across the parking lot to his car, 

“Alright, I’ll make a note of it. I can’t compliment Taeyong anymore” Jaehyun said, 

“Wh- wait, no, that’s...that’s not what I meant, I like it when you call me pretty” Taeyong said, another whine in his voice. Jaehyun chuckled as he let Taeyong down on the passenger’s side, 

“So you do want me to say stuff like that?” Jaehyun asked, unlocking the door to open it for Taeyong. 

“Well...I dunno, my brain feels like mush” Taeyong pouted, Jaehyun glanced at him as he moved aside. Taeyong was flushed and pink, pupils wide in the dim parking lot. 

“Come on, let me take you home” Jaehyun said softly, taking Taeyong by the hand and pulling him toward the car. Taeyong climbed in with some difficulty, Jaehyun buckled him in and went around to the driver’s side. 

Jaehyun had taken Taeyong home plenty of times, this was no different. Except this time when they arrived Jaehyun not only needed to help Taeyong out of the car but he needed to take him all the way up to his apartment. 

Taeyong made a noise when Jaehyun found the right door. 

“I got keys” Taeyong mumbled, letting go of Jaehyun to dig around in his gym bag that was slung over Jaehyun’s shoulder. He found them and then struggled to unlock the door, however, everytime Jaehyun tried to help he complained loudly. So Jaehyun let him handle it. He got it open eventually, but he left the keys in the door as he went in. Jaehyun pulled them out and followed Taeyong inside, closing the door behind himself. 

Taeyong’s home was small, cozy. With lots of books and paintings all over the place, plants occupied a few corners of the room as well. 

“You can leave me here, I’ll see you tomorrow” Taeyong said, ambling over to his couch. Jaehyun expected him to lay down on the couch, but Taeyong lowered himself to the ground beside it instead. He stretched out, arms spread and eyes closed. Jaehyun went toward him, 

“Are you sure?” he asked, Taeyong made a noise of confirmation. “Are you going to sleep there?” Jaehyun asked, Taeyong made another noise, this one noncommittal. Jaehyun smiled a bit, then he lowered himself onto the floor beside Taeyong. He laid down, peering at the ceiling. He rested his hands on his stomach, listening to the sound of cars and a siren in the distance. Jaehyun noticed that the whole place smelled like Taeyong, a subtle mix of earth and sugar. Very much Taeyong. 

“You don’t have to stay” Taeyong said, quieter than before. 

“I just want to make sure you’re alright” Jaehyun said, Taeyong was quiet for a second. 

“Thanks” he said softly, 

“You’re welcome” Jaehyun said, a few ticks of silence went by. 

“Are you scared of anything?” Taeyong asked, Jaehyun wasn’t expecting the question. But he did consider it, 

“I’m scared of failing the people I care for” he said, the truth slipping out of him with much less fear than he expected. 

“Your family?” Taeyong asked, 

“What I have left of it, yes” Jaehyun said, 

“Oh...my mom disowned me a few years ago, I haven’t seen her or her husband in a long time” Taeyong said, it was the most significant thing Jaehyun’s learned about him. Taeyong talked to him about plenty of things, idle thoughts and worries. But never about things like this, Jaehyun kept the information close. 

“I’m sorry to hear that” Jaehyun said, “my family is...it’s made up of people I grew up with, they suffered through a lot of troubles with me. Losing my parents and older sister was hard, but they were there with me during it all” he said, there were few people who knew that story, even now. But Taeyong, Jaehyun wanted to share it with him. 

“That’s terrible” Taeyong murmured, 

“It is” Jaehyun agreed softly, 

“I know it sounds dumb...but I’m scared I’m never going to find someone” Taeyong said into the silence around them, Jaehyun turned his head to peer at him. Taeyong was staring at the ceiling, his dark eyes catching whatever light happened to wander in through the far window. And Jaehyun could see real fear in them, he had the urge to stamp it out. But instead, he reached over and rested his fingers against Taeyong’s. He didn’t move at first, just stayed quiet beside him. And then he carefully curled his fingers through Jaehyun’s, holding his hand gingerly, like he was scared Jaehyun could pull away if he moved too fast. 

They stayed that way. Up until Taeyong fell asleep and Jaehyun felt he could go without being missed. He did stop to scoop Taeyong up and put him the couch before he left, though. And as Jaehyun went to his car, he peered up at the sky. He couldn’t help but think that it was just like his eyes in that moment where he bared himself to Jaehyun. Starry, shards of light glittering with the fears of every young heart that was missing something important. Jaehyun went home to an empty apartment, but that smell lingered on his skin. That smell that was undeniably Taeyong. It filled his dreams, and Jaehyun slept well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I originally had four chapters planned for this but the last chapter ended up being a lot longer than expected so I capped it at about 8k words. So look forward to the last chapter and let me know what you think!! <3  
> (Also, hard smut warning!)

Jaehyun has a problem. For the first time in the years that he’s run his business, taken over the gang, Jaehyun has a serious problem. Taeyong has called in sick. 

While that shouldn’t be a problem, it is. Because Jaehyun can’t keep his head for the life of him. He keeps searching the stages and crowds, waiting to see that head of silver hair or those big eyes. He keeps expecting Taeyong to appear behind him to talk to him on his break or bother him in his office before his shift. But none of those things happen, and it’s driving him insane. 

This is the problem, because Jaehyun had agreed with himself that he couldn’t fall for Taeyong. It was a bad idea. Someone like him had no time or place falling in love. It made things too complicated. And yet...Jaehyun wanted, yearned, to have Taeyong with him. To kiss him breathless, to touch the skin he’s eyed for months. He gave himself some leeway, brushing Taeyong’s cheek on occasion or leading him by the small of his back. Fleeting touches that would last in Jaehyun’s memory well up until he went to sleep that night. This was a problem. 

“Hey boss, did you want to close up tonight?” Jaehyun was at his desk, grinding his teeth a bit as he fought with himself. Minhyung leaned in, keys in hand. 

“No...no, sorry” Jaehyun murmured, standing up and grabbing his phone and keys. “Have a good night Minhyung” He said, rushing out of his office and toward the back door. He needed to get his head in order. He unlocked his phone and dialed Johnny, holding it up to his ears as he pushed the back door open and went to his car. 

“Hey, boss, what’s up?” Johnny’s voice sounded a little rough, like he’d been sleeping. 

“Get some pants on, I need a drink” Jaehyun said, Johnny chuckled. 

“Alright, I’ll meet you at Grand Dalia’s” he said, it wasn’t Jaehyun’s favorite bar, but he wasn’t complaining. He hung up and got into his car. 

Taeyong was pretty and smart, he worked hard and his head was full of stuff you’d never expect. Jaehyun had enjoyed learning what was rattling around in there, and he’d be damned if he was done. Jaehyun was good at keeping things to himself, so this would have to be one more thing he buried deep inside. It was for the best. But it wasn’t easy.  
So when he arrived at the Grand Dalia’s closer to home and found not only Johnny but Johnny and Taeil at a booth in the back, he ordered a bottle of vodka. 

“Something’s wrong” Johnny said, eyeing Jaehyun as he slid into the booth across from them. A waitress brought a bottle of vodka and three shot glasses to their table rather quickly. Jaehyun was grateful for that much. 

“Nothing’s wrong” Jaehyun said, taking a shot glass and opening the bottle. 

“That’s what you said when you got shot last year” Taeil said, Jaehyun tossed back a few consecutive shots. It was like drinking gasoline but after a few minutes it took the edge off and he could settle. 

“What’s on your mind, boss?” Johnny asked, prodding. 

“Nothing” Jaehyun insisted, pushing his hand through his hair as he felt the alcohol blur his senses a bit. 

“It’s not nothing, you’ve looked alive the last few months. Now you look like you’re going to hit someone with your car” Johnny said, frowning. Jaehyun tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling. If he couldn’t control this, if he couldn’t quash what he was feeling for Taeyong, then he’d put them both in danger. Taeyong would become a target, Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to Taeyong. Or Jaehyun could retire early and take Taeyong far away, they could live their lives out somewhere remote. But Taeyong would hate that too. So would Jaehyun. Jaehyun let go of a long breath, 

“I’m not ready to retire” Jaehyun muttered, 

“Why would you retire?” Taeil asked, 

“Because...I’m going insane, I can’t focus and I’m actually losing my shit” Jaehyun growled, “Nothing a little ritalin won’t fix” Johnny said, only half joking. 

“Not like that, I...Taeyong, he-” Jaehyun couldn’t find the words, a frustrated sound leaving his mouth as he scratched at his scalp. 

“So this is about a boy” Johnny said, amused. 

“Shut up” Jaehyun snapped, 

“So, you have a crush?” Taeil asked, Jaehyun sat up, a scowl etched into his face. 

“I’m not a high schooler” he said irritably, 

“Okay, so you’re interested in him, you enjoy his company, whatever. What does that have to do with retirement?” Johnny asked,

“You know I can’t date him without putting a target on his back, I won’t do that to him, so I thought for a minute that we could just leave. But I...I can’t do that either, not to you guys or the others” Jaehyun sighed heavily, defeat resting on his shoulders. 

“There are ways, Jaehyun-ah” Taeil said gently, 

“Yeah but that’s no life for him, for us. Sneaking around, hiding him, he’d resent me” Jaehyun said, rubbing at a muscle in his neck. 

“Yikes, he said us, this is serious” Johnny said, Jaehyun felt some of his patience snap. He picked up one of the empty shot glasses and flung it at Johnny, Johnny snatched it out of the air with an airy laugh. “Alright, alright, this is obviously important to you. Have you considered talking to him about it?” he asked, 

“No…” Jaehyun said, pouring another shot. 

“Man you haven’t even asked him out yet and you’re trying to plan out your lives together” Johnny whistled, Jaehyun glared at him before taking another shot. He was too sober to deal with Johnny’s shit. 

“This is obviously eating you up inside, why are you so worried about what might not even happen?” Taeil asked, Jaehyun’s throat tightened a bit as a bitter memory surfaced. 

“Because it has happened” he murmured, a quiet fell over them. It was one of those things Jaehyun had buried, but this was buried in his chest, and on occasion it still ached. 

“You can’t know that the same thing will happen to Taeyong, and Minae was an entirely different situation” Johnny said, voice quieting. The name made something like regret ache in Jaehyun’s chest. 

“It was still my fault, I should have known better” Jaehyun said, gaze falling. 

A few years ago, before Jaehyun had taken over for Heechul, he had only been a right hand. And Choi Minae had been an informant for the police. She had been badgering Jaehyun for months, following him, trying to get the jump on him. In the mess of law versus necessity she had been caught up in a few bad situations. And just like Taeyong, Jaehyun couldn’t stop himself from jumping, from helping. Minae was a polarizing type of person, she was brave and loud. Unafraid even in the face of possible death. She was nothing like Taeyong. And yet, Jaehyun couldn’t help but be drawn to her. 

They dated in secret for a long time, long enough that Jaehyun had been ready to leave the gang to build them a better life somewhere. And then, Heechul found out. 

The day that all these events intersected had been a defining factor in Jaehyun’s future. He had chosen Minae over his life with the gang, but Heechul forced him to make a different choice. 

“This is no place to nurture a relationship like that” Heechul had said, gun in hand. Jaehyun still remembered the sheer fury that had fueled his next action. He remembered the bitterness he felt standing over two dead bodies on the same day. And it had haunted him, warned him away from love, from a future outside of the gang. 

But he wanted Taeyong in the worst way. More than anything he’s wanted in a long time. 

“Listen, if you really want to be with him, you’ll find a way. That’s how this works. You do what you have to for the people you care about” Johnny said, pouring a shot for himself. “And we aren’t Heechul, you’re allowed to want a life beyond all of this Jaehyun-ah” he said, tossing back the shot with a grunt, expression souring for a moment. Jaehyun didn’t think so, not fully anyway. He’d never be rid of this, not that he wanted to. This gang, his friends, they were all he had left anymore. “Speaking of people we care about, I’m, uh, I’m thinking of asking Ten to move in with me” Johnny said, turning his shot glass idly. 

“That’s a big step” Taeil said, smiling a bit. 

“Yeah, well, he’s at my place all the time anyway. He’s got clothes and shampoo there, I found one of his g strings in my underwear drawer the other day” Johnny chuckled, the look in his eyes warm, fond. Loving, even. The heaviness on Jaehyun’s shoulders lightened minutely, 

“Congratulations” Jaehyun said, Johnny met his gaze, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Thanks” he said, they took a few more shots and let the conversation dwindle into other things. 

And on his way home that night, Jaehyun really considered it. Things were different now, Heechul was gone. Jaehyun was the boss and...and if he wanted to, he could have things he wanted. Couldn’t he..? 

Taeyong didn’t get sick. Well, he did. But it was rare, and he was never sick for very long. He was lucky that way, usually. Usually, being the key word there. But this time, he wasn’t so lucky. It had been days and his fever was still going strong, his body ached and he barely had the energy to get out of bed to go to the bathroom. He felt like shit.  
It was day three without a shower and he really needed it, so Taeyong turned over in bed with a sigh. His eyes burned and his body ached really bad. But this needed to be done, he was startling to stink. 

It took a few seconds to gather the strength, but he stuck his legs out from beneath his blanket first. Then he wiggled his way off his bed, huffing as his feet met the floor and the rest of him followed. He groaned, grabbing onto his nightstand. His hand clapped over his phone on accident and when he stumbled it fell to the floor face down. Taeyong made a noise of complaint and decided he could pick it up later. He stumbled his way to the bathroom, holding onto the walls as he went. 

When he stepped foot onto the cold tile of his bathroom his whole body broke out into goosebumps and he shivered, making a miserable sound as he went to the shower and leaned on the tub. He reached out blindly, turning the water on and letting it run. As he peered at the water he decided a bath would probably be better, so he plugged the tub and then sat on the edge. He pulled his shirt off, whining at the cold air now touching his skin. To avoid shivering any harder than he already was he moved as quick as he could. Shedding his sweat pants and under wear before stepping into the tub. The water was luke warm but felt chilly, Taeyong sank into it, shuddering and crying just a little. 

“Stupid fever...dumb body” Taeyong muttered, sinking a little deeper as his body adjusted to the water. He still trembled every so often but all in all it was pretty soothing. Soothing enough that he began to doze. 

Taeyong hadn’t been able to get any of his schoolwork done and now that he was missing four days of work he was going to have to work extra hard just to make up the different. This really, really sucked. 

Time passed, hours or minutes Taeyong wasn’t sure, but within it he dozed in and out. He wasn’t sure if his fever was breaking but the aching was beginning to ease. Which was nice, he wondered briefly if he should take that as an opportunity to go make something to eat. He hadn’t eaten all day, which certainly couldn’t-

“Taeyong-ah!” a voice yelled, the sound of Taeyong’s front door flying open and hitting the wall shaking his whole apartment. Taeyong jolted, sitting up in his tub as steps thundered through his home. Then the bathroom door was being thrown open, Taeyong startled at the sight of Ten and Jaehyun. “Yong-ah, oh my God” Ten rushed to his sighed, “you scared the shit out of me, are you okay?” he asked, leaning on the side of the tub. Taeyong was floundering, mouth open but no words coming. 

“Wh-wha-what the hell are you- why are you-” 

“You called me but you sounded like you were in pain” Ten said, Taeyong’s jaw fell open. He must have dialed Ten when he smacked his phone earlier. 

“I’m-I’m sorry, I must have dialied you an accident. I’m fine, I-” and it was then that Taeyong really noticed that Jaehyun was there too, minding his gaze but standing in Taeyong’s bathroom nonetheless. Taeyong covered himself, embarrassment flushing him. 

“What is he doing here?” he asked, voice squeaking. 

“Johnny dropped me off at work but couldn’t pick me up, I was in the car when you called. We drove over as fast as we could” Ten explained, 

“Okay um...get out, both of you, please” Taeyong begged, voice high pitched. Ten huffed, 

“Not even a ‘thank you for worrying that I was dying’, yeesh” he murmured, moving away from the tub and ushering Jaehyun through the door. “Make yourself decent, we’ll be out here” he said, closing the door behind him. Once he was alone Taeyong collapsed against the side of his tub, what was wrong with his friends? 

Taeyong drained the tub and got dressed, finding Ten and Jaehyun in his kitchen a little while later. 

“So you’re okay then, you’re not dying?” Ten asked, coming around the counter to meet him. 

“No, I’m not dying. I promise” Taeyong said, now that the initial shock had worn off he was just amused. And grateful, if he was honest. At least he knew if he called Ten in an emergency he would act. Jaehyun too, it seemed. 

“Alright, I’ll come by to check on you tomorrow” Ten laid a loud kiss on Taeyong’s cheek, “drink plenty of fluids, and eat something” he said, going toward the door. Jaehyun went to follow him but paused, glancing at Taeyong. 

“If you need anything, you’re welcome to call me” Jaehyun said, Taeyong offered a small smile. 

“I will, thanks for checking on me” he said, Jaehyun reached up and brushed his cheek. A habit he’d picked up. 

“Sure” Jaehyun said, gently pinching Taeyong’s cheek before going to the door. 

“Uh, Ten” Taeyong said, suddenly not liking the idea of being alone. “Do you wanna stay the night?” he asked, Ten paused and glanced back at him. 

“Uh, yeah, let me just shoot Johnny a text” he said, “thanks for bringing me here, boss, I’ll see you tomorrow” Ten said, patting Jaehyun on the back. 

“Stay out of trouble” Jaehyun said, waving before he left. Ten closed the door behind him, 

“You sure you’re feeling alright?” he asked, Taeyong went over to his couch and fell into it. 

“I’m fine, still a little icky, but better after that bath” he sighed, his bones groaning a bit as he settled. 

“Good, so uh” Ten came over and joined him, “when did you guys start all the cute touching?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Taeyong leaned back, tucking his legs up. 

“I don’t know, it was just a thing that we started doing” he said, 

“That’s adorable” Ten cooed, Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

“How’s living with Johnny?” Taeyong asked, Ten’s expression changed immediately. His gaze lit up and his smile grew, 

“It’s honestly the best thing I’ve had in a while, I’m really happy” he said, all signs of teasing gone from his tone. Taeyong was happy that Ten was happy, he smiled warmly. 

“I’m glad, you deserve someone like that” Taeyong said, Ten cocked his head, peering at Taeyong. 

“So do you, Yongie” he said, “and I’m starting to think that maybe Jaehyun is that” he said, Taeyong felt his heart turn over a bit. 

“I don’t know about that” he sighed, 

“Yongie, he obviously cares about you. He looked just as scared as I was when we got that call, he was already turning around before I even said anything” Ten said,

“He feels responsible for all of us, not just me” Taeyong said, 

“Yeah, sure, but he looked SCARED Yong-ah. It’s one thing to be worried, it’s another to actually be afraid something’s happened to you. He likes you” Ten pressed, Taeyong felt feelings he’d been tucking away surface. Prodding at him, begging him to do something to ease them. But he couldn’t, so he hugged his knees instead. “I get it if you’re scared to do anything, but I want you to be happy too Yong-ah. And I know you really like him” he said, Taeyong dug his toes into the couch cushion beneath him. 

“What am I even supposed to do?” Taeyong murmured, Ten reached over and cupped Taeyong’s face. 

“That’s where I come in, sweet heart. Tennie has a plan” when they were in high school, Taeyong dreaded the gleam in Ten’s eyes. He still did. But this time, he was willing to listen. 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about how his heart raced when they had gotten that call from Taeyong. The fear and worry was familiar, and it made him realize that maybe he couldn’t entirely ignore how he felt. And after talking to Johnny and Taeil...maybe he could ask Taeyong on a date. They could start there, and whatever came of it he could deal with. 

Jaehyun’s phone rang, he reached over and answered it on bluetooth as he drove. 

“Yeah?” he said, 

“Boss, we have a problem” it was Yuta, and his words made Jaehyun’s anxiety spike. 

“What kind of problem?” he asked, 

“Baekho is back in town” Yuta said, Jaehyun had the urge to snarl a curse. Instead, he worked his jaw tightly. 

“Has he made any moves?” Jaehyun asked, 

“He’s lying low, he still has warrants out here. But there’s talk” Yuta said, 

“Figure out who’s talking, keep an eye on Baekho’s people. I don’t want that son of a bitch to have an inch of space” Jaehyun said lowly, 

“Yes, boss” Yuta said, Jaehyun hung up and muttered a few curses. He hit the gas and thundered up the road, swerving between cars. 

Baekho has been a pain in Jaehyun’s ass for a long time. Around the time that Jaehyun took over NCT Baekho had also become leader of Nu’est. It was like he felt threatened, so at every turn it was like Baekho was trying to get in his way. Toeing the line between being a nuisance and starting all out war between their gangs. 

About two years ago Baekho had been caught up with the police and had to flee. Jaehyun had gotten some well deserved peace then, but now that he was back Jaehyun could only imagine the kind of shit he was going to try to pull. 

As Jaehyun reached the red light district and club Neo came into view, something else occurred to Jaehyun. He couldn’t ask Taeyong out. Not now, not while Baekho was running around and Jaehyun was uncertain. He couldn’t, regardless of how much he wanted to. Jaehyun felt his mood darken, he had to handle this. 

Ten had a plan. Taeyong has heard this plenty of times in the time he’s known Ten. Half the time these plans have ended in some kind of disaster. The other half of the time they’ve had mild success. This time, though, Taeyong was having his doubts. 

“It’ll be great, I’m telling you” Ten said as they drove to the club, Taeyong was a bit jittery. Because this was bold for him, Taeyong wasn’t all that bold on the best of days. So doing this, it made him very nervous. 

The jacket Jaehyun had leant Taeyong all those months ago, he still had it. He hadn’t kept it on purpose, he just forgot it had been in his laundry. But when Ten saw it in his hamper, the devious plan they were putting into motion now had come together in his mind. It wouldn’t happen until after the club closed, but that didn’t make Taeyong any less anxious. 

“What if he thinks it’s weird?” Taeyong asked as they pulled into the parking lot, Jaehyun’s car was already there in its usual spot. Just seeing that made Taeyong’s heart jump. 

“He won’t, I promise you. Jaehyun is the kind of guy who likes to see the things he wants in what’s already his, trust me. I talked to Johnny about it, he thinks it’ll work just fine” Ten said, Taeyong’s face burned as he gawked at Ten. 

“You talked to Johnny about this?” he balked, 

“Yeah, we talk about everything” Ten shrugged, they got out of the car. 

“Please don’t talk to your boyfriend about my nonexistent love life” Taeyong pleaded as they headed inside, 

“I can tell you that I won’t, but I can’t promise anything” Ten said, “and that nonexistent love life is about to very existent my friend” he grinned, they went into the dressing room and got ready for work. Taeyong decided to dress down, he wanted his best outfit to be the one he was going to wear for Jaehyun later that night. 

So a while later he was dressed in a pair of regular shorts, knee high boots, and a crop top. He didn’t even put very much makeup on. 

“Are you going to church, Snowflake?” Sicheng asked, upon seeing Taeyong on the floor. Neither of them had full stages that night, which meant they could wander around and talk while giving lap dances. 

“Not tonight” Taeyong said, joining Sicheng by the front stage where Jungwoo was shaking it to Hyuna’s Bubble Pop. 

“Then why are you dressed like a decent person and not a stripper?” Sicheng asked, Taeyong sighed. 

“Ten has this whole plan, I’m going to put on a show for the guy I like when we close up. So I didn’t want to dress up too much while I’m working, so it seems special, you know?” he explained, Sicheng hummed. 

“So it’s Jaehyun” He said, 

“How did you figure that out?” Taeyong asked, only half surprised by this point. 

“Well, you said after we close. So it’s either Minhyung or Jaehyun, Minhyung is married and he doesn’t seem like your type” Sicheng snickered a bit, Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, it’s Jaehyun, but don’t say anything. If Donghyuck or Jungwoo hear, I’ll never hear the end of it” he said, Sicheng made a zipper like motion across his lips. Taeyong smiled, amused at his friend. But grateful that Sicheng would be keeping his secret anyway. 

Once he got past all the anxiety, Taeyong was actually kind of excited for their plan to finally be put into practice. It may not work, but at least he could say he tried. And the idea of finally getting Jaehyun’s hands on him was, well, thrilling. He had spent way more time than he was willing to admit fantasizing about Jaehyun taking him. From his own bed to the bathroom, anywhere they could manage. And now that there was a distinct possibility...wow, Taeyong literally couldn’t keep his mind out of the gutter. 

“Hey gorgeous, come take a seat, yeah?” a man nearby whistled at Sicheng, 

“Duty calls, see you later Snowflake” Sicheng said, leaving Taeyong to his own thoughts. Which was a bad, bad idea. 

Taeyong worried his bottom lip, gaze searching the crowds. It didn’t take long to spot Jaehyun, he was the only one in a suit, after all. He was talking to one of the staff and Taeyong let his gaze wandered across those broad shoulders and down. The idea of Jaehyun towering over him, even if he was still in that damn suit, breathing labored and pressing in on him. It was enough to make Taeyong half hard. And the thing is, when you work as a stripper and wear g strings for said work, it was very easy to notice when you had a hard on. So as soon as Taeyong felt himself filling out in his shorts he made a b-line for the bathroom. He just needed to calm down, get his head out of the gutter, and focus on work. That’s all he had to do. Focus, focus, fo-

“Taeyong-ah, are you okay?” Taeyong visibly shivered at Jaehyun’s voice, cock twitching as he stopped. Great, it was just his luck. 

“I’m fine, absolutely fine” Taeyong said, voice a few octaves higher than normal. 

“Are you sure? If you aren’t feeling well, you can go home” Jaehyun said, coming a little closer. Taeyong glanced at him, trying to avoid facing him fully. But he didn’t have a choice, because only half facing him seemed way too disrespectful. Jaehyun surveyed him, “you’re red, do you still have a fever?” He asked, reaching out. Before Taeyong could move or stop him he pressed the back of his hand to his cheek, Taeyong made a soft noise and Jaehyun froze. If Taeyong had been red before, he was crimson now. 

“N-no fever, just fine, good bye” he tried to make a mad dash for the bathroom before his real issue was realized, 

“Taeyong-ah, hold on” Jaehyun stopped him again, what did he want!? “I um...I won’t be able to give you a ride home anymore, I’m sorry” he said, Taeyong froze. What did that mean..? Taeyong glanced back at him, Jaehyun seemed resigned. Taeyong was trying really hard not to let all his doubts and fears have him. 

“O-okay, that’s okay...I’ll um, I’ll ask Ten take me home” he tried to smile, but it failed about half way through. Jaehyun nodded, 

“Well, work hard then” he said, and he left. Taeyong was still half hard in his shorts, but it was forgotten. He couldn’t help but feel his chest tightening a bit, anxiety biting at him. What did that mean? Did Jaehyun change his mind? Did he not like Taeyong? Or maybe, had they been reading into it wrong? Maybe Jaehyun really did see Taeyong like someone he needed to take care for work purposes rather than...others. Taeyong’s gaze became misty as his thoughts ran wild. He turned away from the bathroom, going to the dressing room instead. He needed to sit down. 

There was no one in the back, thankfully. Taeyong sat at his vanity, at a loss for what to do. He wanted to cry, but he wasn’t even sure if he had a reason to cry yet. What was he supposed to do? Did he abort the mission or did he go through with it? He didn’t know what to do. He needed Ten or Sicheng. Or anyone to tell him what to do, really. 

“Yongie?” a voice said, Taeyong looked up as Ten leaned into the dressing room. “What’s wrong, why are you crying?” he asked, coming in. Taeyong wiped his face, 

“I don’t-I don’t think Jaehyun actually likes me” he said, sniffling. Ten crouched beside Taeyong, taking his hand. 

“Of course he does, remember what I said-” 

“I know, but...out of nowhere, he told me he can’t take me home anymore. He looks sad, Ten, I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean” Taeyong explained, a few more stray tears escaping his eyes. Ten’s brow furrowed, 

“Well...that just means that tonight, when you put on a show for him, you really show him what you’ve got” he said, Taeyong shook his head. 

“I don’t-” 

“I’m telling you Yongie, it’s going to work. Whatever doubts he’s having right now are going to disappear as soon as he sees you in that outfit, I promise” Ten said, wiping Taeyong’s face with the back of his hand. “Now, put on a pretty face and let’s get back out there. We only have a few hours till closing” he said, standing up and pulling Taeyong to his feet. He didn’t feel great, but he felt better. So Taeyong nodded and let Ten lead him back out onto the floor. He could do this, he could. And whatever came of it, he could handle it. 

Jaehyun had to stay in his office the rest of the night. The confusion and slight hurt on Taeyong’s face had been enough to irritate him. The fact that he was going to have to keep his distance now infuriated him. But he didn’t have a choice. It was for Taeyong’s sake, he had to put some distance between them. Keep things professional. And as Jaehyun considered his options, he realized that he really would have to find someone else to take over club Neo. Soon. 

“Hey boss, I have an emergency at home, the sitter had to leave early” Yeseul leaned into Jaehyun’s office, 

“Go ahead and go, I’ll finish closing up” it was one of the few days Minhyung asked off, so Yeseul normally closed. But Jaehyun could manage on his own. 

“Thanks, see you tomorrow” Yeseul chirped, Jaehyun stood up and went to lock up the front. It was empty so Jaehyun could assume everyone went home. Guilt stabbed at him as he crossed the main floor. It was late and the idea of Taeyong walking home bothered him. But he had to do this. 

Jaehyun locked up the front doors and double checked the room behind the front window. As he turned to head back through the main floor, the lights shut off. Jaehyun tensed all over, hand going to his waist where his gun normally was. He had left it in his office, though. Jaehyun felt anxiety prickle across the back of his neck as he paced a little further into the darkness. He listened for any signs of someone approaching him, stalking him even. As he moved further he heard something like the click of heels, Jaehyun stopped to listen. When he did, though, the steps stopped. He turned and then the lights over the center stage flashed on, blinding Jaehyun for a moment. But when his eyes focused Jaehyun felt his mouth dry up. 

Taeyong had worn a variety of outfits in the past few months, all of which Jaehyun enjoyed on his figure. But seeing Taeyong kneeling on the stage in nothing but Jaehyun’s jacket and a pair of black, lace panties was something else entirely. 

“Taeyong-ah, what are you-” a soft tune began flowing from the speakers, and Taeyong refused to meet his gaze. Jaehyun could see how flushed he was, pink in the face. And then, Taeyong started moving. He rolled his body with the music, grinding and running his hands down his own thighs. He twisted over, arching his back and presenting his ass to Jaehyun. One hand slipped down into the band of his panties, pulling and letting them snap against his ass. Jaehyun felt his cock give a hard twitch. Taeyong turned over and spread his legs, peering shyly at Jaehyun. And when he did his gaze darkened, arousal burning in them as his gaze travelled down Jaehyun’s body. 

Jaehyun bit the inside of his cheek as Taeyong turned onto his stomach, grinding against the floor. While Taeyong worked his expression was mostly neutral, focusing on his dancing and movements. But now, while he slid himself against the stage, he whimpered and huffed. And when he turned over, Jaehyun realized why. Taeyong was hard. The panties still covered most of him, which of Taeyong was small. Jaehyun chewed at his cheek now, practically bleeding as his erection pressed against his own zipper. 

The song ended and Taeyong was left a panting mess on the stage, back on his knees and chewing his bottom lip. Jaehyun moved first, going to the stage and pulling himself up. Taeyong peered up at him but Jaehyun grabbed a handful of a his hair and bowed to smash their mouths together. Taeyong groaned, letting Jaehyun lick into him, shivering when Jaehyun’s grip tightened. 

Everything in him screamed ‘take him’, but even as Jaehyun ravished Taeyong’s mouth, he hesitated. He pulled back, catching his breath and peering down at Taeyong again. His pupils were blown wide, cheeks rosy, and lips red from Jaehyun’s attack. The logical part of his brain, that was quickly being drowned out by his arousal, said that he couldn’t do this. He had promised himself he wouldn’t put Taeyong in danger. But it also whispered, ‘just this once’. 

“Please…” Taeyong whispered, Jaehyun’s resolve shattered. He scooped Taeyong up and tossed him over his shoulder, startling a cry out of him. Jaehyun took long strides down the stage and toward the back rooms. 

He went to his office, kicking the door open and striding to his desk. He swept the top clean with one arm, dropping Taeyong onto it and pinning him there with an arm on either side of him. Taeyong grabbed hold of Jaehyun’s tie, panting a bit as he peered at him. 

“I never want you to give that jacket back” Jaehyun muttered, leaning in and biting along Taeyong’s neck, eliciting soft noises of pleasure. 

“I-I’ll only wear it for, ah, you” Taeyong writhed, Jaehyun squeezed his eyes shut. Shit. 

“Tell me what you want, whatever you want, I’ll give it to you” Jaehyun breathed against his skin, just for tonight, the words go unspoken. But Taeyong whimpers anyway, 

“Anything, please, I want you” he begged, Jaehyun clenched his jaw. Without a word Jaehyun pulled back and slid Taeyong off the desk, he turned him around and pressed him into the desk, ass out. Taeyong went willingly, pliant as Jaehyun grabbed two handfuls of his ass briefly. Jaehyun kneaded the flesh in his palms, then slipped his hands beneath the lace, warming Taeyong’s skin. He was gorgeous and Jaehyun had fantasized so many times about this. About touching every part of Taeyong, taking him apart piece by piece until he could only beg. But now...it was bittersweet. All he could do now was leave Taeyong with a good memory of him. 

Jaehyun lowered himself behind Taeyong, pulling the panties down as he went. He spread Taeyong open, exposing his pink, twitching hole. Jaehyun blew on it, watching it flutter and listening to Taeyong whimper. He committed it to memory, every noise he made, how he felt. Because Jaehyun wouldn’t just be leaving Taeyong with a good memory, but he’d be clinging to what they could have had. 

Jaehyun went in, leaving kisses along Taeyong’s cheeks before eating him out. The moment Jaehyun’s tongue made contact Taeyong jerked, 

“Shit” Taeyong gasped, Jaehyun laved his tongue against Taeyong’s pucker, sucking on the rim until it was soft and pliant like the rest of Taeyong. And when he had enough room Jaehyun pressed his tongue into him, Taeyong’s back arched as he cried out. “Please, fuck- ah, please” Taeyong pushed back onto his face, nearly suffocating him. But Jaehyun kept going, eating Taeyong out like it was the last thing he’d get to do. 

The noises Taeyong made went straight to Jaehyun’s cock, making him impossibly hard. 

“St- hah, stop, Jaehyun- Jae- stop, gonna-” Jaehyun pulled back, chin wet with spit. He drove two fingers into Taeyong, startling a moan out of him. He curled his fingers, rubbing along his walls until he felt it. Taeyong’s prostate was puffy with pleasure and easy to find, and Jaehyun abused the fact. The moment he pressed down on it a high pitched moan was ripped from Taeyong, “no, wait-” he was trembling as Jaehyun fucked him with his fingers, aiming expertly every time. “Gonna cum, gonna- ah, hah” Taeyong tried to arch away from Jaehyun, but Jaehyun had him pinned to the desk still. 

“Come for me” Jaehyun said darkly, Taeyong whimpered, body jolting. And then all at once he seized up, Jaehyun felt him tighten like a vice around his fingers and he could see cum spatter against the side of his desk. When he stopped, cock twitching with each after shock, Taeyong gasped, arching forward and trembling with the strength it took to hold himself up. 

Jaehyun got up, wrapping Taeyong up in his arms and laying kisses up his neck, soothing him. 

“Fuck…” Taeyong breathed, 

“Feel good?” Jaehyun murmured, Taeyong tipped his head back, searching for Jaehyun. Jaehyun gave him a kiss, 

“Yeah, really good” Taeyong said, wetting his lips. “Want to suck your cock” he murmured, Jaehyun could have groaned but Taeyong was licking into his mouth and twisting around in his arms. Taeyong flipped the script and pushed Jaeyun gently against the desk, Jaehyun leaned back on his palms as Taeyong slid down his body. It was supposed to be about Taeyong, pleasuring him. But Jaehyun couldn’t pass up letting his fantasy come to life. 

Taeyong undid Jaehyun’s belt, shucking his pants down part of the way. Jaehyun’s cock strained in his underwear and Taeyong didn’t hesitate to free him. And when he did, Taeyong made a wounded noise as he laid eyes on Jaehyun’s cock. Hard and curved against his navel. 

“You don’t have to-” 

“Don’t you dare, if I don’t have this in my mouth in the next five seconds I’m going to lose it” Taeyong snapped, wrapping a hand around Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun hissed at the pleasure of having Taeyong’s palm dragging up his shaft before squeezing at his head. Taeyong leaned in, taking Jaehyun down about half way before choking a bit. Jaehyun laced a hand into Taeyong’s hair, rubbing at his scalp as Taeyong worked Jaehyun into his throat slowly but surely. 

Jaehyun could see him struggling, eyes watering and spit dribbling down his chin. But every time he tried to coax Taeyong off he whined and pushed himself down further. He had the head of Jaehyun’s cock in his throat now and when he swallowed Jaehyun’s hips bucked, gagging him. Jaehyun cursed, trying to pull out and apologize. But Taeyong’s eyes rolled back in his head and he forced himself all the way down, gagging and swallowing as he nosed at Jaehyun’s navel. He took Jaehyun’s free hand and place it on his head, breathing hard through his nose. 

“Shit, Yong-ah, you’re going to be the death of me” Jaehyun muttered, gripping Taeyong’s head and rolling his hips. Taeyong shivered as Jaehyun began fucking his throat, the slide becoming easier as he went. Soon he began chasing his orgasm, the heat of Taeyong’s throat too much to handle. 

Taeyong looked absolutely debauched, eyes unfocused and lips stretched around Jaehyun’s cock. It was too much, those beautiful, doe eyes lined with tears. Jaehyun was going to come, he tried to pull out but Taeyong whined. 

“Gonna swallow my cum Yong-ah? Is that what you want?” Jaehyun asked, huffing. Taeyong gripped Jaehyun’s pants, making another noise in his throat. Jaehyun muttered another curse, pressing in and holding himself there. Taeyong swallowed, tightening his throat around him. And that was all it took, Jaehyun’s breathing stuttered as he came down Taeyong’s throat. He pulled out slowly, a soft groan leaving him. 

Taeyong gasped, swallowing over and over again as he caught his breath. 

“Fuck me, please, Jaehyun-ah, please” Taeyong’s voice was ruined, Jaehyun reached down, pressing down on Taeyong’s tongue. Taeyong didn’t hesitate to flick his tongue against the tip of Jaehyun’s thumb, “please fuck me” Taeyong said again, and how could he refuse that face? 

“Come here” Jaehyun beckoned Taeyong, helping him up. Jaehyun went around to his desk chair, sitting and pulling Taeyong into his lap. Taeyong reached for Jaehyun’s cock immediately, but Jaehyun caught his wrist. “Hold on” he murmured, it was too soon after his first orgasm. If Taeyong tried to put it in now they wouldn’t get anywhere. “Open” Jaehyun said, pressing two fingers against Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong opened obediently, sucking on Jaehyun’s fingers with fervor. Jaehyun watched, already feeling arousal curl in his gut again. It wouldn’t be long, but he needed a minute. So he pulled his fingers from Taeyong’s mouth and reached around, gripping one cheek with his clean hand and spreading Taeyong. He pressed his fingers into Taeyong’s hole, eliciting a soft noise from him. 

“Hah- want your- don’t want fingers” Taeyong whined, grinding back on Jaehyun’s fingers. 

“No? Then why are you fucking yourself on them like a needy whore?” he asked, he could see Taeyong’s reaction to his words first hand. He shuddered, mouth falling open and eyes unfocusing. If Jaehyun had known Taeyong was so sensitive he would have done something about it sooner. “I wonder what the others would say, if they caught us like this. If they caught you riding my fingers like a desperate bitch” Jaehyun murmured, nipping at Taeyong’s throat. 

“F-fuck” Taeyong whimpered, precum drooling from his slowly hardening cock. Jaehyun pressed kisses down his throat, reaching one nipple and taking it into his mouth. He rolled the nub, enjoying the way Taeyong jerked, a litany of pathetic noises pouring from his mouth. Jaehyun took the opportunity to wrap his free hand around Taeyong’s cock, jerking him off. Taeyong cried out, hips bucking hard. “Hah- wait, wait” he begged, Jaehyun slowed but didn’t stop. He pulled off Taeyong’s nipple with a soft pop, 

“Can you come again, Taeyongie? How many times do you want to?” he asked, Taeyong moaned. 

“I can...I can only come twice, m-maybe three ti- hah- times” he huffed, Jaehyun made note of that. He decided to play it safe, plus he was fully hard again. He pulled his fingers out of Taeyong, who whined at the loss. 

“Didn’t you beg for my cock a second ago? Would you rather cum on my fingers?” Jaehyun asked, fingers creeping over Taeyong’s ass cheek. 

“No! No I want-” Taeyong swallowed, “I want your cock” he mumbled, Jaehyun smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. It was mostly to distract him as he pulled his hips down to meet Jaehyun’s own, the head of his cock catching on Taeyong’s rim before Jaehyun could sink into him. A long, high whine left Taeyong’s mouth as he was split open on Jaehyun’s cock. He could feel how tight he was, without lube even with all that spit it was a stretch. But Taeyong seemed to enjoy it, if the way he shook in Jaehyun’s arms was any indication. “F-fu-uck” Taeyong groaned, twitching around Jaehyun’s cock. 

“You’re so tight, Yong-ah” Jaehyun breathed, keeping his own hips still as he let Taeyong adjust. 

“Been a while” he said quietly, already rolling his hips and testing the waters. “But it’s good” he lifted himself, dragging Jaehyun’s cock in and out of himself slowly. And once he was comfortable he began riding him, Jaehyun indulged him, hands resting on his hips to steady him more than anything. Taeyong let his head fall back, gasping and mewling as he fucked himself on Jaehyun’s cock. 

Jaehyun began running his hands across Taeyong’s skin, committing every inch of it to memory. As he stroked his hands up Taeyong’s chest, thumbing at his nipples, Taeyong began to grind harder, lip caught between his teeth. 

“Shit, can you...fuck, just-” Taeyong huffed, “use me, please” He murmured, Jaehyun felt his stomach tighten, cock twitching inside Taeyong. 

“Don’t say things like that” Jaehyun murmured, gripping Taeyong by the thighs. 

“You don’t like it?” he asked, looping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as Jaehyun lifted him. 

“The opposite of that” he said, he stood and laid Taeyong out on his desk. Taeyong stretched out, cocking his head as he smiled up at Jaehyun, all teeth. 

“You like when I tell you to fuck me like a whore? Use me like a cock sleeve?” Taeyong said, Jaehyun felt precum pour from his cock, a huff leaving him as he gathered Taeyong’s wrists into his hands. 

“Seems more like you like to be talked to that way” Jaehyun said, 

“And you like that I like to be talked to that way” Taeyong said, smirking. Jaehyun made a noise in his throat, and with both of Taeyong’s wrists in his grip. He yanked Taeyong down onto his cock, burying himself impossibly deep and pushing a broken noise from Taeyong’s throat. 

“If you want to act like a slut, you’ll get treated like one Taeyongie. That’s the rule” Jaehyun grunted, fucking into Taeyong with wild abandon. 

“Fuck- like that, like that” Taeyong babbled, Jaehyun wasn’t going to last. Taeyong was so tight and the copious amounts of precum Jaehyun was leaving in him made the glide so slippery, a squelch mingled with Taeyong’s cries. 

“So wet” Jaehyun panted, “so wet for me, pretty little slut” Taeyong cried out, a sob wrenching from him as he seized up. Cum painted his stomach white, his little cock twitching so hard it bounced. He tightened around Jaehyun and he had to pull out, Taeyong so busy cumming he could hardly beg him not to. Jaehyun fisted his cock, jerking himself off over Taeyong. Precum dribbled from his cock, arousal curling tight in his gut. 

“Want you to cum in me, please, fill me up” Taeyong begged, reaching down and spreading his hole wantonly. Jaehyun growled, pace stuttering as he came. He didn’t give Taeyong what he wanted, but he did come across his stomach. Jaehyun’s skin was covered in goosebumps as he came down from his high. Taeyong pushed himself up, peering down at himself. “It would’ve been less messy if you came inside me” he said, frowning a bit. Jaehyun murmured a curse, 

“I have wet wipes, just stop talking like that. Please” he begged, Taeyong grinned cheekily. 

It took a minute but Jaehyun was able to gather himself enough to tuck himself away and dig out the wet wipes in question. He handed them to Taeyong, letting him clean himself up while Jaehyun bent to pick up all the things he’d thrown off his desk. 

“I know this is a little backwards, but do you want to get drinks?” Taeyong asked, Jaehyun paused, hand still reaching for his stapler. The post sex glow had come and gone by then, and with it had come the realization that this really was just a one time thing. And that wasn’t what Taeyong was looking for. 

Jaehyun could already feel dread creeping in as he stood up, avoiding Taeyong’s gaze as he fixed his desk. 

“No, I um...I can’t, sorry” Jaehyun said, there was a long stretch of silence as Jaehyun finished tidying up. 

“Did I...do something?” Taeyong asked, confusion and concern in his voice. Jaehyun shook his head, 

“No, I just- I can’t do this with you. I’m sorry” he said, he felt like he couldn’t say sorry enough times for what he was doing. 

“Oh…” Taeyong murmured, “I...it’s alright” he said, Jaehyun glanced at him. Taeyong’s voice had already been shot, but now it was rough because he was on the verge of tears. Jaehyun felt his heart clenching,

“I’m sorry Taeyong” Jaehyun said again, Taeyong shook his head. 

“No, really, it’s okay. I should have known better,” he wiped his eye, blinking a few times. Jaehyun frowned, 

“What does that mean?” he asked, 

“Please, look at you and look at...me” he gestured with a limp wrist, lips pressing together. Jaehyun was shocked, 

“”No, it isn’t that, you’re beautiful I just...there are a lot of things that require my attention” Jaehyun tried, Taeyong scoffed. 

“I’m just going to go” he muttered, sliding off the edge of Jaehyun’s desk. He picked up his panties, sliding them on before he went to the door. 

“Taeyong-” he was already gone, ignoring Jaehyun’s call. 

In the silence of his office, Jaehyun can’t help but feel like he’s just made the worst mistake he could have ever made.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finishing it out with a little chapter! Fair warning, it's like 50% smut to close it out. But I warned u in the tags!!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this tho. I had planned originally on doing a one shot for K, but then I was like nah this needs more substance. So one chapter turned into four and four turned into five. And five may turn into something else (shhh) but I have some other things to attend to first!  
> But anyway, thank you for your support and you're welcome to let me know anything you especially liked or disliked down in the comments. Or you can find me [here!](https://k-ingless.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm always looking for new people to talk to! Anyway, that's all I've got to say, aufiderzein! Love you guys <3

Taeyong was humiliated. Humiliated and hurt. The sex had been amazing, Taeyong would be thinking about it for months. But Jaehyun couldn’t even look at him when he rejected him. After all that, he couldn’t even look him in the face. And that hurt more than anything. 

Taeyong wouldn’t admit that he cried the whole way home that night, or that he cried in the shower or that he cried himself to sleep. Or that he barely slept. He wouldn’t ever admit it, because no one else needed to know. 

So the next day, when Taeyong went in to work, he pretended that not a thing was wrong. He had thought about it all night, what he would do when he faced Jaehyun again. And he had decided, Jung Jaehyun didn’t exist anymore. Not the one that Taeyong fell for or had mind blowing sex with. No, the only Jung Jaehyun that existed now was his boss. That was it. 

“Hey! Why didn’t you text me last night?” Ten jumped on him the moment he entered the dressing room, “let me guess, you were having the best sex ever because my plan totally worked” Ten grinned, Taeyong ignored him as he went to his vanity. “Um, hello? Are you ignoring me?” he followed Taeyong, 

“Sorry I didn’t text you” Taeyong said, voice flat as he pulled his outfit for the day out of his gym bag. 

“Whoa, what am I missing? Did it not work?” Ten asked, concerned now. Taeyong laughed bitterly, 

“No, it worked fine. What didn’t work was when we were done and he suddenly didn’t want anything to do with me” he said, Ten’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“Wh- no way! He doesn’t seem like that type of person” he said, confusion written all over his face. 

“Well, it happened” Taeyong muttered, pulling his shirt off. 

“That’s ridiculous, Johnny told me Jaehyun likes you. Like, really likes you. This doesn’t make sense” Ten folded his arms, a pinch in his brow now. Taeyong shook his hair out, 

“What? He told Johnny he likes me?” he asked, Ten nodded. 

“That’s why I was so sure my plan would work, but if what you said happened then...then I have no clue what’s going on” he said, Taeyong rubbed the fabric of his shirt between his fingers for a moment. If Jaehyun liked him then why did he reject him? Memories of the night before began to fill his mind, the way Jaehyun looked at him, held him. Taeyong shook his head, banishing the thoughts. Even going so far as to lock them away. He wouldn’t start getting all depressed over a boy. Even a boy like Jaehyun. 

Guilt, it’s a terrible thing. But Jaehyun deserved it. 

He was at his normal desk, back at the office. He was back to looking over paperwork and overseeing their business from afar. He couldn’t go back to club Neo, not after what he did to Taeyong. So he’d stay here, where he should have stayed in the first place. 

“Hey boss, I have the statements from the bar” Johnny knocked before coming in, a small stack of paper in his hands. Jaehyun gestured to the growing stack of papers on his desk,

“Leave them, I’ll take a look when I’m done with this” Jaehyun said, still flipping through their revenue report for the month. Johnny came over, putting the papers down and giving Jaehyun a peculiar look. 

“What happened?” Johnny asked, Jaehyun didn’t even bother looking at him. 

“Nothing, you can go” he said, 

“A few days ago you were talking about basically being in love, now you’re back here and won’t say a word. Did something happen with Taeyong?” Johnny asked, just hearing his name made Jaehyun’s chest hurt a little. 

“Nothing happened, we went our separate ways. It’s for the best, which reminds me, what have we heard about Baekho?” Jaehyun asked, still sorting through papers and scanning numbers. Not really taking anything in. Johnny sighed, 

“He’s staying low, he hasn’t even moved to contact any of his suppliers. He may be out of the business for a while, at least, while his warrants are still out” he said, Jaehyun was glad for some good news this week. 

“Alright” Jaehyun said, Johnny didn’t leave right away, he watched Jaehyun drown himself in work for a moment. 

“If you wanna talk, I’m around. See you later Jaehyun-ah” Johnny said, finally going to the door and closing it behind himself as he left. Jaehyun dropped the papers, sitting back and staring at his ceiling as the guilt ate at him. Picking him apart piece by piece. He deserved it, he really did. He should have kept his distance, like he had planned to. For Taeyong’s sake. 

Jaehyun let go of a long breath, sitting up again. He reached for the next file in his stack of papers. He flipped it open and froze as he realized it was the club Neo file, a few resumes inside. People Jaehyun thought would be good managers for when he finally left. He supposed he owed it to them to find a good manager. He began looking through the papers. 

They were all people Jaehyun was familiar with, and none of them seemed right. The club needed someone to suit its needs. They needed to be able to handle Jungwoo’s mood swings and Ten’s attitude, Sicheng’s closed off personality and Donghyuck’s excitable one. And Taeyong, he never caused any problems. But he had the habit of overworking himself. They needed someone to take care of them...Jaehyun tapped a pattern on his desk. Who could he send..?

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Days, it had been days and there hadn’t been one sighting of Jaehyun. Taeyong was grateful for it, but he also hated it. He hated that Jaehyun was being a coward, just disappearing after they slept together. His mood was beginning to affect his work but Taeyong couldn’t find it in himself to care. Ten, however, did care. 

“We need to take you out tonight” Ten said as they took their break at the bar, passerby ogling them. Ten tossed them a few coy smiles but otherwise ignored them. Taeyong wasn’t so kind, glaring at anyone that happened to look him up and down. 

“I don’t want to go out” he said, 

“Well you need to, you’re being super crabby and it’s starting to make our customers uncomfortable” Ten said, Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Man, you really liked him” Ten murmured, Taeyong turned a scathing look on him. Ten was, of course, unaffected. “You wouldn’t be acting like this if you didn’t. But I’ll be honest, I expected a lot more crying” He said, shifting on his stool and crossing his legs. 

Taeyong did cry, a lot. But only in the shower or in bed. Not at work, he had some dignity, after all. 

“I just want to pretend I never met he who must not be named” Taeyong said, ignoring a man who was making a crude gesture at them across the way. Ten snorted, 

“Noted” he said, gazing through the crowds briefly. And then his whole face lit up, Taeyong followed his gaze and was a bit surprised to see Johnny making his way toward them. Ten slid off his stool, practically skipping toward him. They met halfway, Johnny’s face melting immediately when he caught sight of Ten. Taeyong stayed on his stool, not wanting to get any of that gross lovey dovey energy on himself. Unfortunately, once Ten smacked a kiss to Johnny’s lips Johnny moved them back toward Taeyong. “What are you doing here?” Ten asked, coming back over to take his seat. 

“I’m on an errand” Johnny said, “I just came to tell you that Jaehyun picked the new manager of club Neo” he said, Taeyong’s interest peaked. 

“Who did he pick?” Ten asked, 

“Well, it’s a little complicated. He wants you and Taeyong to run the club together” Johnny explained, Taeyong’s lips parted in shock. 

“Wow, that’s uh...that’s great” Ten gave Taeyong a sidelong glance, gauging his reaction with a bit of worry in his gaze. And worry was right. Taeyong felt anger flare inside, anger at himself and Jaehyun. Mostly Jaehyun. What kind of coward-

“Where is he?” Taeyong asked, jaw tight as he jumped off his stool. 

“Uh” Johnny hesitated, 

“I’d tell him if I were you, I’ve never seen him this angry” Ten murmured, eyes a bit wide. 

“He actually went to the bar up the street, Qien-Hwa, he had to meet with the managers there” Johnny said, that’s all Taeyong needed to hear. He stormed past Johnny, 

“Wait, Yong-ah, you’re still-” Ten’s words were lost on him, all he could hear was the rushing of blood in his ears. 

Taeyong always walked fast, but he practically ran out of the club and up the street. He had a few choice words for Jaehyun, and they needed to be said now, while he was still angry enough to say them. 

The bar Johnny had been referring to was a bit of a dive, and when Taeyong came rushing through the front door he caught a lot of unwanted attention. He searched the booths, moving toward the back of the bar. 

“Hey, hey, what are you rushing in here for, little lady?” a beefy man stood up, blocking Taeyong’s way. And for the first time since busting in here, Taeyong realized he was in a bit of a compromising position. He was still wearing his work outfit, a school girl outfit complete with heels and fishnets. And every hungry eye was on him. Taeyong was surrounded, and fear immediately flushed him, anger forgotten. 

“I um, I’m looking for someone” Taeyong tried to inch past him, but the man wrapped a meaty hand around Taeyong’s arm, stopping him. “Don’t touch me” he tried to pull himself free, but the man’s grip was strong. Fear quickly turned to terror as the man chuckled, backing Taeyong against the booth beside them. 

“Come on, can’t I be the person you’re looking for?” the man grinned, reaching underneath Taeyong’s skirt with his free hand. Taeyong began to tremble with fear, memories of Sooman coming back so quick it gave him whiplash. 

“Don’t” Taeyong begged, voice barely above a whisper. The man groped at Taeyong’s ass, 

“Oh, you sound so scared” the man leaned down, “I love it” he growled, Taeyong was petrified. The man was stronger and bigger than him, he was helpless, and no one was stopping him. They were just watching, waiting for a show. 

“I’ll give you five seconds to let him go” a voice said, the man lifted his head and Taeyong could have collapsed at the sight of Jaehyun. He looked pissed, gaze burning. The man sneered, 

“Mind your bus-” Jaehyun was fast, slamming a fist into the man’s face and grabbing him by the shirt. The man had a good three inches on Jaehyun, but he was at his mercy. Jaehyun threw the man to the ground, leaving Taeyong to sag against the booth and watch in mild horror as Jaehyun battered the man, busting up his face with vicious blows.

“Stop, you’re gonna kill him” a voice barked, and they were right. The big man was already unconscious, limp in Jaehyun’s grasp. But Jaehyun was still going, fists smeared in blood. 

“J-Jaehyun, Jaehyun stop" Taeyong begged, forcing some strength back into his legs as he reached for him. Jaehyun pulled back, chest heaving as he dropped the man and turned that same burning gaze on Taeyong. Taeyong felt himself shrink beneath it, “I-I-” Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong by the arm, making him yelp as he dragged him through the bar back to the front. Jaehyun pulled Taeyong back out onto the street and toward his car, opening the passenger’s door and pushing Taeyong in. He closed it and went around to the driver’s side, leaving Taeyong reeling and confused. 

Jaehyun didn’t say a word, his jaw tight and gaze still on fire as he started the car and peeled away from the curb. He drove fast, scaring the actual crap out of Taeyong. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, Jaehyun ignored him. Taeyong bit his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut when Jaehyun thundered onto the freeway. “Why are you even mad?” Taeyong complained, gripping the seatbelt with white knuckles. 

“Why?” Jaehyun snapped, making Taeyong flinch. “Because I try to keep you safe and you insist on making that difficult” he said harshly, Taeyong turned a wide eyed look on him. 

“Me? You’re the one that just up and left, why do you even care?” he said, irritated that this was being turned on him. 

“Because I…” Jaehyun stopped himself, working his hands on the steering wheel. Taeyong assumed his knuckles were white beneath the blood, but he couldn’t tell. 

Taeyong wanted to stay angry, he wanted to give Jaehyun a piece of his mind. But he realized...he couldn’t. He was tired, he didn’t want to fight. He just wanted to be rid of this. 

“I didn’t go there to get into trouble, I was looking for you” Taeyong murmured, 

“Well, you found me” Jaehyun said, tone still sharp. Taeyong swallowed around the lump in his throat, his half assed plan taking form as seconds past. 

“I don’t want the job, I...I’m leaving” he said, Jaehyun stiffened before flicking a shocked look over at Taeyong. 

“What? Where are you going?” Jaehyun asked, 

“I don’t know, anywhere but here” Taeyong said, the idea of leaving everything behind both upsetting and relieving. “I just need a fresh start,” he sighed,

“That’s bull shit” Jaehyun snapped, Taeyong turned a look on him. 

“Please, you’re the expert on running away. I don’t need you to pass judgement on me” he scoffed, 

“That’s different-” Jaehyun tried, 

“How? How is it different?” Taeyong said, throwing his hands down in frustration. 

“Because-” 

“We’re running from the same thing, the only difference is that you can’t pull your head out of your ass long enough to do what I came to do” Taeyong snapped, emotion welling in his chest again. Not blind fury this time, unfortunately. Anger Taeyong could deal with this, whatever he was feeling now, that was a little harder to sort out. 

“What exactly did you come to do?” Jaehyun asked, Taeyong folded his arms. 

“To tell you goodbye, at least I had the balls to do that” he said, voice falling quiet. Jaehyun switched lanes, suddenly, with a hard tug of the steering wheel. He floored it, swerving between cars dangerously. Taeyong felt his heart jump, anxiety flushing him. “Where are you going?” Taeyong asked for a second time, and again, Jaehyun didn’t say a word.

They got off the freeway minutes later, pulling off onto a small road that passed through grooves of trees. Taeyong had never been here, wherever here was. But at the end of the small road was a few acres of cleared land, and in the midst of the trees was a house with a modern design. 

Jaehyun pulled up and turned the car off, getting out. Taeyong hesitated but unbuckled, following Jaehyun out. 

“Where are we?” Taeyong asked, following Jaehyun to the front door. Jaehyun pulled some keys out of his jacket pocket, unlocking the door and pushing it open. He gestured for Taeyong to go in, and since he didn’t seem to have much of a choice he went. The foyer was short, leading into a living room and kitchen space filled with plenty of grey and navy blue furniture. Mostly untouched, it seemed. “Is this...your house?” Taeyong asked, turning around just as Jaehyun closed and locked the door. Jaehyun didn’t say anything, he stalked toward Taeyong, gaze dark and unreadable. Taeyong felt a prickle of fear along his neck, and then Jaehyun reached up. He cupped the back of Taeyong’s head and his jaw, and he kissed him. 

It was all heat, tongue, and spit. Taeyong was breathless, bones melting as Jaehyun kissed him. He couldn’t process anything but the way Jaehyun held him, controlling every movement up until Taeyong had to pull back to breath. Jaehyun only took that as an opportunity to scoop Taeyong up, his legs curling around Jaehyun’s hips on reflex. Jaehyun pressed him to a nearby wall, grinding into him and latching onto his throat, sucking at the skin there hard enough to leave a mark. Taeyong shivered, curling his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair and tugging. 

Jaehyun let go with a slick pop, leaving both of them panting and quiet. Jaehyun buried his face into Taeyong’s neck, pressing him into the wall and holding him tightly. Taeyong was still catching his breath, reeling from the entire turn of events. 

“I didn’t want to leave you…” Jaehyun said, words rumbling against Taeyong’s neck. It took a second for Taeyong to comprehend them, and when he did he was left just as confused as he was that night. 

“Then why did you?” he asked, 

“I don’t have a choice, the business I do isn’t safe. If any of our rivals knew that I had someone, they’d go out of their way to take you from me” Jaehyun said, voice cracking. And for the first time, Taeyong really considered the repercussions of being with Jaehyun. Taeyong wasn't stupid, he knew that Jaehyun probably involved himself in some not so legal things. But everyone had to find their way, money was money after all. Taeyong knew about things like that. He didn’t know about Jaehyun, though. The things he’s had to do. But Taeyong knew one thing for certain...he wanted to. He wanted to know everything about him. 

Taeyong tugged on Jaehyun’s hair, forcing him to look at him. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Taeyong said, leaning in to kiss Jaehyun languidly. He could feel Jaehyun shudder at his words, maybe it was that fear leaving him. Either way, Taeyong sucked on his tongue and licked into his mouth before pulling back only far enough to breathe each other’s air. “Now take me to bed” he murmured, Jaehyun huffed, pulling away from the wall and holding Taeyong up by the ass. 

“You’re dangerous, you know that?” he murmured, that didn’t stop him from walking Taeyong through his house to what he could assume was his bedroom. Jaehyun dropped Taeyong onto the bed, eliciting a gasp from him. 

Then he descended on him, running his hands up Taeyong’s skirt and beneath his shirt, touching all the skin he could get until Taeyong became impatient. He pulled at his clothes, 

“Help me” Taeyong said, a whine in his voice as he tried to get his button down and tie off. Jaehyun chuckled but did help him out of his work outfit, shedding his own clothes as well. However, once they reached Taeyong’s panties and fishnets he stopped, running his hands over the swell of Taeyong’s ass. 

“Keep these on” Jaehyun said, turning Taeyong over. 

“Is this a kink of yours or something?” Taeyong asked, turning onto his stomach and resting his head on his arms, lifting his ass as Jaehyun gripped his hips. 

“Something like that” Jaehyun murmured, “I just wanted to eat you out through them, unless you have any objections?” He asked, brow raised as he wiggled his fingers into the diamonds of the fishnets. Taeyong felt his skin rise in goosebumps at Jaehyun’s words, 

“None at all” Taeyong purred, Jaehyun gripped two handfuls of Taeyong’s ass and then without a warning he pulled at the fishnets. Three harsh tugs later and the fishnets were in tatters, exposing Taeyong’s ass. “I need these for work” Taeyong complained, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong’s panties aside and shifted down between his legs. 

“I’ll buy you new ones” he said, and Taeyong didn’t complain further because he could feel Jaehyun’s breath against him. Jaehyun was good at this, eating Taeyong out slow and messy. Working him open on his tongue enough that he could slip a finger in, feeling around for his prostate. And once he found it, it was all Taeyong could do not to cream in his fishnets within seconds. 

Let him rephrase, Jaehyun was way too good at eating him out. 

“F-fuck” Taeyong whimpered, hips bucking when Jaehyun’s tongue flicked just a little too close where his finger was working. Taeyong could feel precum pouring from his cock, staining Jaehyun’s nice, blue sheets. “Can’t-” Taeyong struggled to find words, his orgasm coming way too fast. 

Jaehyun pulled away, rubbing gently at Taeyong’s rim as he sat up. 

“Something wrong?” Jaehyun asked, Taeyong buried his face in his arms as he caught his breath. 

“Yeah” he murmured, Jaehyun slid further up Taeyong’s body, running a hand up his back. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked, genuinely worried. Taeyong could feel bad about making him worry later. He turned his head, peering at Jaehyun. 

“You’re dick isn’t in me” he said, Jaehyun blinked and Taeyong lifted his head to grin. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Jaehyun said, letting Taeyong push him back and climb over him, giggling. 

“It’s a serious problem, Jae. I was so close to coming but all I could think about was this” Taeyong reached into Jaehyun’s boxers, gripping his cock. Jaehyun’s hips twitched, hands resting Taeyong’s thighs and kneading the flesh there methodically. 

“Be honest with me, you have multiple personalities, don’t you?” Jaehyun said, rolling his neck as Taeyong pulled his cock free of his boxers and began stroking him. He could only hope Jaehyun had stretched him enough, because Taeyong was ready to get what he wanted now. 

“I have no clue what you mean, but her name is Martha and she enjoys baking on Sundays” Taeyong said, grinning as Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

“More like his name is Taeyong and he’s a cock slut” he muttered, gripping Taeyong’s hips as he shivered. The way Jaehyun talked to him was ridiculously hot, Taeyong was half sure he could come from his fingers and dirty talk alone. But that was for another day. Right now, Taeyong wanted to get fucked within an inch of his life. 

“Only for you” Taeyong said, lifting his hips and angling Jaehyun’s cock just right. 

“Yeah, for me?” Jaehyun asked, sounding breathless as Taeyong sank down on him. Taeyong moaned, back arching at the burn of the stretch. 

“That turn you on? Want me all to yourself? Wanna make me yours?” Taeyong asked, rolling his hips before drawing himself back up Jaehyun’s cock. He bounced in earnest, loving the way Jaehyun’s hands tightened on him with each down stroke. 

“Fuck” Jaehyun growled, “don’t say shit like that” he muttered, Taeyong laughed softly. 

“Fuck me like I’m yours and I won’t be able to say a thing” He said, and it was like something had snapped. Jaehyun shoved Taeyong over, gripping his thighs and pushing them up into Taeyong’s chest. Folding him in half and driving into him mercilessly. Taeyong cried out as Jaehyun began fucking him hard and fast, not stopping to breath or listen to Taeyong’s pleads. 

Taeyong felt his cock throbbing, begging to be touched. He would come too fast, though. He didn’t want that. He wanted this to last forever, for Jaehyun to keep fucking him and making Taeyong his like he wanted. 

“Want you to be mine, all the time” Jaehyun huffed, hips snapping into Taeyong. 

“Yours” Taeyong panted, clenching and mewling as Jaehyun’s cock dragged against his prostate perfectly. 

“Say it again” Jaehyun said roughly, burying his face in Taeyong’s neck. Taeyong pushed his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair, holding him there. He was going to cum, he couldn’t take it. But he could at least try to get Jaehyun there just as fast. 

“Yours- yours, I’m all yours. Fuck- hah, forever, I’m yours” Taeyong gasped, backing arching on every other thrust as he went tumbling into his orgasm. His body seized, choked whines leaving his throat as he painted their stomachs white, clenching down hard on Jaehyun’s cock. His pace didn’t slow, it didn’t even stutter. Jaehyun kept fucking him through his orgasm, kept fucking him until he was too sensitive and begging him to cum. “In me, cum in me” Taeyong pleaded, tightening his legs around Jaehyun’s hips. “Fill me up, make me yours” he murmured into the skin of Jaehyun’s neck, holding him close. 

“Fuck” Jaehyun growled, sliding his arms beneath Taeyong and lifting him into his lap. He held him there, fucking up into him hard enough to make Taeyong continuously leak, whole body buzzing with oversensitivity. And with a few more harsh thrusts Jaehyun buried himself deep and came. Taeyong made a broken noise as he felt Jaehyun’s cum fill him, his skin warm to the touch and brain fuzzy with pleasure. 

It took a while for Jaehyun to want to let go enough to pull out, but even when he did he pulled Taeyong back into his arms and held him. Taeyong ran his nails gently up and down Jaehyun’s back, turning over so that Jaehyun could lay on his chest. He was exhausted in the best way, body lying boneless beneath Jaehyun’s weight. 

Taeyong thinks, for a moment, that Jaehyun needed to be held this way. To feel protected, if for only a moment. And as the post sex glow began to fade, Taeyong began to think. Worry buzzing through his mind idly, 

“I can handle myself you know, I know how to get by in dangerous places” Taeyong said suddenly, he could feel Jaehyun tense a bit against him. Then he shifted, turning onto his side and pulling Taeyong with him. He peered up at the ceiling, 

“It’s different, and I’ve saved you twice now” Jaehyun sighed, Taeyong propped his chin on Jaehyun’s chest to peer at him. 

“I know, but I could get a taser or something” Taeyong said, 

“A taser isn’t going to help when three men have you pinned down, or when someone has a gun pointed to your head” Jaehyun said, expression souring. Taeyong hated that he ruined the mood, but they needed to talk eventually. Taeyong rested his cheek against Jaehyun’s chest, listening to his heart beat. 

“Am I not allowed to try? I… If I want to be with you, and you want me, can’t we try?” Taeyong murmured, he listened to Jaehyun take a deep breath. And then a hand was cupping his jaw, drawing Taeyong’s head back up. Jaehyun craned his neck, kissing Taeyong softly. 

“We can try” he said quietly, Taeyong flushed with happiness, heart swelling. They stayed that way, kissing, murmuring promises to each other. And Taeyong could believe it, that they could try. And who could blame him if he wanted to believe that they could make it. After all, all is fair in love and war.


End file.
